


the stars do not take sides

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Hux, F/M, Fantasy AU, Griffins, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Omega!Ben, Outdoor Sex, Phoenixes, Political Marriage, Politics, Pregnancy, Royalty, Secret Relationship, True Love, Unicorns, War, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Two factions. Two kingdoms. Two hearts. Can a single great love calm the precarious situation between the Republic and First Order? Does the pain on both sides make the war inevitable? With a bond that can never be broken, a king and a prince will face off against the odds to try and make their relationship work. Prince Ben Organa of Alderaan must find a way to ease the tensions between the two sides or lose his greatest love forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big big BIG thanks to the wonderful artist who gave me this amazing prompt and then brought our vision to life!
> 
> [GO FOLLOW](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)

A light breeze carried the smell of the sea in through the round arched windows. A long procession congregated outside the drawbridge, waiting for it to be lowered. Ben had taken to leaning out to try and catch sight of a man. He only had a vague sense of his appearance, never having seen him. Ben had heard talk of King Armitage Hux of Arkanis, but their only contact was through a series of letters. Of course, the bridge was much too far from the castle, which stood tall and firm inside the curtain walls that protected it. Each layer of brick and mortar was a protection from the enemy, or so his mother had always said. 

Ben gathered himself and stepped away from the window, and he shut his eyes for a moment to contain the torrent of emotion building in his chest. He would see him, for the first time. King Hux. Arkanis was the largest kingdom in the First Order. The delegation waiting outside their gates had traveled across the sea from the islands at Ben’s invitation to attend his coronation. 

“Benjamin!” 

He snapped out of his imaginings, turning to see his mother sweeping down the hall toward him. Her regal attire swirled around her legs, and she carried herself with a straight back and even posture. The crown atop her head gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the windows. A crown he would wear, very soon. Ben stepped away from the corner he was cowering in to face her, already expecting a barrage of anger.

“You invited the Arkani delegation,” she said, snapping, and it wasn’t a question. Her guards followed behind her, but they paused a respectful distance away. However, he was certain that they would hear every single word of his scolding. 

“Yes,” he admitted, dropping his head. Ben grabbed at his billowing sleeves and held onto them. “I feel, with the coronation tomorrow, this would be...an olive branch. We can start working toward peace between the Republic and First Order. Something real and lasting.” 

“There can be no peace, Ben!” He dropped his arms to his sides when she said that, but his mother saw no reason to pause. “Still today the First Order grows it’s forces. If we give them even an inch, the tiniest indication of our weakness, they will strike us with all they have. Alderaan is the southernmost kingdom in the Republic. Any attack will hit us first and hit us hardest. I thought I taught you better than this. When did you even send this invitation?” 

Feeling suitably chastised, Ben lifted his head again, and he straightened up. If he were to be king, he should act like it. “Mother, I sent the invitation years ago, when I first started speaking to the king of Arkanis. Back then, he was still a prince, like me.” His mother’s eyes widened as she stared at him, and Ben powered through, using her shock to get his point across before she could interrupt him. “It has always been my plan to have him and his delegation here. They want to negotiate, and I think we should hear what they have to say. I will be crowned king tomorrow, and I plan to start speaking with them as soon as I have the authority to do so. It’s time we do this. For the good of both sides. The war has lasted long enough.” There had been a long stalemate between the two nations, but tensions were still high. Anything could cause the fighting to break out again.

“I don’t care about the good of the First Order. Only the Republic and Alderaan. And that should be your only priority as well. I...I’m disappointed in you.” 

Ben averted his eyes. “You can’t send them away now that they’re already here. It could be construed as an act of aggression at this point.” 

“You’re right about that, at the very least.” Leia turned to her guards and motioned for them to fall in line as she started walking. Ben followed behind her by a foot, and the guards trailed along behind him. “I’ll have the drawbridge lowered and we’ll see to getting the delegation housed for the week. I don’t like that you’ve forced me into this situation, Ben.” 

“Yes, I know.” He walked behind his mother through the long hallways. Sunlight beamed through, slanting at an angle, the midmorning light soft and warm on his cheeks.

Ben walked to another wide window with his mother, and they watched the bridge be lowered upon her orders and the delegation began moving inside. From this distance, Ben could see the large beasts trodding along the bridge and under the stone archway into the main square of the palace. Their sharp sounding squawks and cries made him take an involuntary step back, and he had to steel himself. They had sharp beaks, talons that dragged along the cobblestone ground, and giant wings that stayed folded at their sides. 

“We’ll need to move the pegasuses to another stable,” his mother said, seeming to notice his uncertainty in the face of such creatures. “Just to prevent any slaughters that might occur.” 

Ben didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned further out the window, trying to catch sight of the king. He saw the dark armor and red cloaks billowing in the slight breeze, but he couldn’t pick out which person might be the king from the small grouping. All in all, there were only about twenty assembled, and many of those were of the royal Arkani guard. 

“I want to go and greet them,” he said, turning to walk away, weaving between the guards standing at their backs. 

“Absolutely not.” His mother’s voice cut through the air, an unmistakable order. Ben stopped in his tracks, feet glued to the floor below him. “You can greet them tomorrow, after your coronation. I don’t want you trying to see any of them beforehand. Especially not the king. I don’t trust them. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Mother,” he said, staring past the guards and down the hallway. “I understand.” 

“Good.” 

“May I return to my room? I’d just like to go over my coronation speech again, before tomorrow.” 

“I think that’s a fine idea.” 

Ben started walking again, closing his eyes in frustration. He was already on thin ice as it was; he didn’t plan on pushing anymore limits today. He was nervous about seeing the Arkani people. His expectations were all over the place, and he had such a hard time reconciling the monstrous stories his parents had always told him with the letters he’d been exchanging with King Hux over the last few years. 

“Ben.” 

He stopped again, then slowly turned around to face his mother. She walked up to him, then reached up to guide him down into a hug. He had to curve his body downward so her arms could wrap around his neck.

“I love you so much,” she said, softly. The queenly voice was gone, and this tone was softer and sweeter. This was the voice of the woman who’d sat him on her lap and brushed out his hair, who had kissed his scraped knees and bruised elbows from clumsy romps through the woods. “And I’m proud of you. You’re going to make a great king, Ben. I know that. But, please, don’t do something that you’re going to regret. That we’re all going to regret.” 

Ben pulled back slightly, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I won’t. I promise.” He smiled when she put a hand on his cheek. “I love you, too, Mom.” He wanted to be confident in this, to know that everything would work out. He trusted that the letters he’d been sent were genuine, but there was so much baggage hanging between the two nations, he knew it would take more than sentimentality to overcome the past. 

He stepped away, and his mother went back to the window to oversee the arrival of the First Order delegates, and Ben turned and walked slowly back to his room. 

The hallways were long and mostly silent. There were people all through the palace who had arrived in expectation of his coronation, but the arrival of the First Order had sent most back to their borrowed chambers in order to avoid any meeting with them. Ben walked, passing along the tall, ornate columns that ran from ceiling to floor. Voices alerted him to people coming in through the entryway a floor below him, and Ben slid around one of the columns and peered down at the small procession. 

He caught sight of red hair, and his breath caught in his throat. He was flanked by two guards, each at full attention as their king surveyed the palace. Ben leaned further out, trying to see more of him, and as if he somehow sensed that Ben was watching, King Hux looked directly up at him. Ben’s stomach erupted with butterflies, and he found two dazzling eyes meeting with his. He could have gone down a flight of stairs and met with him right then, but he knew his mother would be furious with him. Instead, he turned and fled back down the hallway, nearly jogging as he hurried back up to the tower where his chambers were located. 

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, his ears. Ben could barely breathe, his heart was leaping so violently. Coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs that spiralled up to his room, Ben leaned against the stone wall and reached up to tuck some loose hair behind his ear. Trying to shake off the jitters he felt, Ben tried to reason with himself on why he was feeling this way. His palms were sweaty, just from looking at Hux for a few seconds, and he could still feel that creeping blush on his cheeks. 

Hux should not have this affect on him. Wanting to forget the entire interaction, sparse as it may have been, Ben began moving up the stairs. The First Order was the greatest enemy of the Republic, and Alderaan stood to suffer greatly if the war started again. However, it was still hard to think of Hux that way. All that they had shared, the secrets, the emotions, the kindness...it wasn’t like he was even a stranger at this point. Ben had told Hux things he couldn’t tell his own mother. 

He bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time as his robes brushed the floor. He undid the tie in his hair to loose it, running fingers through it quickly. Inside his room, he took off the heavy top layer of his gown, rich velvet with an intricate patterns stitched into it by hand. He hung the garment by the door, then went to open his curtains, and he settled on the windowsill. From this high up, he could see all the way to the ocean in one direction, and if he turned to go to the opposite window, he would see the forest. Teeming with life, it had always called to him. He stared across the water for now, though, far enough out to where the sea met sky. Golden light danced upon the water, glittering and bright. Across the Great Sea sat the islands of the First Order, kingdoms united under the old Imperial code. 

Ben ran his fingers over the stones lining his windowsill beside his thigh, thinking of all the gruesome tales he’d grown up with. Dragons tearing across the sky and raining fire down on the heads of the innocents. Harpies screeching as they attacked from above, pegasuses and their riders plummeting to the ground below. Whole kingdoms had been burned off of the earth by the old Empire’s attacks. And yet, Ben could not reconcile the terror with the words written between them. 

He stood up, going to his desk to look over his speech once again. He hadn’t used it as merely an excuse to get away. After he took his vows, he would be expected to speak before the Republic Council and the nobility of Alderaan to guarantee once more than he would serve only in the interests of his people. In order to convince them that there could be peace, this had to be the best speech ever written. 

He worked through the day, perfecting each word and phrase. His quill of soft white was plucked from a pegasus’ wing, and he wrote with it until the morning sun sank through the sky. When it was bloated and orange on the horizon above the water, he decided to stop. A meal had been brought to him, and he’d picked at the platter while still working, unwilling to be fully distracted. Deciding he’d done all he could, Ben settled his quill aside and looked over the large letters on the page. Within these words, he hoped, was the catalyst to peace between Order and Republic. A bridge between the two factions. 

Yawning, Ben turned to look out his window, and he stood up slowly to walk over. The sun was sinking lower, and navy blue streaks were beginning to mar the pink-ish sky. He could just make out the moon sitting high overhead, and from the forest, the sounds of night began to erupt. He drew his curtains closed, instead lighting a single candle and carrying it to his bed. 

He thought once more of Hux’s eyes finding him, peering through the columns, and he felt the familiar thundering heartbeat beginning to pick up again. Sinking to the floor, Ben set his candle to the side and he pulled from underneath the bed a small, ornate box with winged horses and the official seal of the Alderaani royal family carved into it’s dark wood. He pressed his fingers to the lock, and with a small spark of light from his fingertips, the mechanism clicked and the lid popped open. He pulled it open the rest of the way to reveal dozens of letters sitting inside. All were neatly folded. He plucked one off the top and climbed up into bed with the candle. Opening the letter, Ben began to read: 

_Dearest Ben, I look forward to our meeting next week. I won’t be writing anything until then, but please let me know if anything changes. There is much to prepare in order to journey to the main continent. Many are discontent with my plan to attend your coronation, but I have no doubt in my ability to convince. Fear not, my prince, I will see you on that day, and we will sit and discuss the peace that we both so long for. Do not let your heart be troubled by voices that will surely entice you to turn us away. I want to be by your side when you ascend the throne. I hope you’ll find me as fascinating in the flesh as you do my written word. Give up nothing, and do not relent your position. I will see you soon, dearest prince. _

_Affectionately yours, Armitage Hux_

  


His handwriting was quick and flowing, all running together as if he were in a rush to get the words out, probably heading onto the next thing just as quickly. But Ben thought it was the most beautiful script he had ever seen. Folding the letter, Ben leaned up and blew out his candle, then he settled his head down on the pillow and tucked the letter against his heart. He could still feel it beating away, so quick and loud, he was almost sure that everyone for miles could hear it. 

Ben eventually settled his rushing mind, and his eyes grew heavy. Falling asleep, he met with Hux in his dreams, and the letter stayed tucked to his chest for the remainder of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

The chamber off the side of the Great Hall was small and compact, stifling, claustrophobic. Ben sat, staring around the small room, the intricate wall decals, and his eyes flitted over every detail as he sat in silence. Outside the door, delegates, councilmen, nobility, and royalty would all be gathering to watch his coronation. The back of the room had been measured off for the First Order, a small section very clearly separated from the rest. The morning had been spent in preparation. Ben had gone over his speech a thousand times while a servant had brushed out his hair and tied it back in a braid for him. The robe that sat around his shoulders felt like heavy weights dragging him down. 

His fingers twitched in his lap, and sparks of bright light erupted from the tips, coiling and spinning wildly through the air. He waved his hands, then clenched them together, squeezing his eyes shut to center himself and control the magic flooding through his veins. He heard a heavy clink as the door handle turned, and the wood was pushed open just a crack. Just big enough that Poe’s lean form could slip through. 

Ben’s magic sparked again, wild and erratic flutters of light, and the candles around the room flickered and nearly went out. There were no windows in this tiny antechamber, and they were the only source of light. Shadows moved across the walls as the candlelight was blown by his powers. Poe noticed immediately, of course, and he slowly moved across the small space between them. Standing, Ben moved to greet him, his gown swirling around his legs as he made his way closer. 

“Hey, calm down. You look like you’re about to faint.” Poe grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly, and the sparks of light slowly faded and died out, and the candles stilled. Ben bowed his head, taking a deep breath as the braid fell over his shoulder. “You look hot,” Poe said, then lifted his hand to brush his braid back over his shoulder again. 

“I am! Look at me.” He laughed, without humor, and lifted his head again. “I know this is a traditional coronation robe, but it’s so heavy. Did we have to do this in the middle of the summer?” His voice was stammery and nervous. Ben felt, as Poe suggested, like he might faint. 

Poe nodded, slowly settling his hand on Ben’s cheek, and he smiled. “You’re going to do great. I just know it. You know that I believe in you, right? We all do.” His signature grin stretched across his face, an almost roguish expression not befitting someone of noble blood, but it was a comfort to see. Ben did turn his head away from Poe’s hand, though. His betrothed. In many ways, his best friend. They had grown up together, though Poe was older than him. It still felt wrong when Poe touched him like that.

“Has...is my dad here yet?” he asked, because he hadn’t seen him all morning. Ben knew his mother had been looking for him. He had been intended to arrive the day before, but he hadn’t shown up. It wasn’t unusual for his dad to miss days and unintentionally miss events, but today was his coronation. Ben wanted him here badly. 

“No, I didn’t see him.” At least Poe could be honest with him. He pulled his hands away, then settled them behind his back. “I can go check again, if you want me to.” 

“No, that’s fine.” Ben shook his head, and he stood up straighter and smoothed his hands over the rich velvet lining of the robe. “I think I need to go over my speech once more before it’s time.” 

“Okay,” Poe said. “I’ll go back out, then. Tell your mother that you need an extra five minutes. She can stall at least that long.” 

Ben smiled, grateful, and he hugged Poe around the neck. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Poe went in for a kiss, and they met awkwardly, Ben’s face turned just slightly to the left so that Poe hit the edge of his chin instead. Both stepping back from each other, neither making eye contact, Poe eventually cleared his throat and headed out of the room. 

As soon as the door shut, Ben slumped back down in the chair and he put his head in his hands. He felt foolish for being so terribly uncomfortable with Poe. He was lucky. Some didn’t meet the ones they were promised to until the day of the marriage. It was considered one of the grand traditions of nobility to marry for alliances. Poe’s kingdom didn’t exist anymore. Yavin had been destroyed in the Great War. By Ben marrying him, it secured that Yavin’s culture and influence would live on after its destruction, melding with Alderaan. Poe had always lived here. Ben remembered running after him as a toddler and trying to impress him. He’d been twelve when the Council decided their match was right. 

His fingers sparked again, and Ben quickly tucked his hands inside the coronation robe and squeezed his eyes shut. He took several deep, steadying breaths, trying to make himself relax. This would go fine. He had to believe that. If he panicked, then his powers may flare out of control. It took him a few minutes, but his breathing eventually settled again, and the lightshow sprouting from his fingertips had faded away. The door across the room opened once again, and he could hear the fanfare of trumpets beyond. He hadn’t gone over his speech. 

Standing tall, Ben smoothed the heavy robes into place, and he began to walk across the floor. Each step brought him closer to the door, and the music grew louder and louder. “Rise, for his royal highness, High Prince of Alderaan!” An announcer shouted, and he heard the thunderous sounds of a hundred people rising to their feet. Eyes were on him as soon as he entered the great hall, everyone staring. Ben’s heartbeat sped up as he came fully into the room. The Great Hall was long and large, and at the head of the room was a raised platform on which the throne sat. Gilded in gold and jewels, it shined in the afternoon light that filtered through the tall windows. Ben walked, keeping his head high, his mind clear, and he walked up the three steps onto the place in front of the throne and came to stand between his mother and the bishop, with the throne behind him. 

The crowd was respectfully quiet, all staring with the solemn respect afforded to such ceremonies. Ben’s eyes swept the crowd. The bright colors of Republican nobility filled the room, except for one dark corner. The First Order delegation stood, most dressed in blacks and reds, in the furthest corner of the left side of the room. Ben eventually spotted the one bright flash in the darkness, red hair. King Hux. He took a deep breath, meeting his light eyes once again. 

It was hot. The coronation robes were sweltering, and sweat was beginning to drip down the back of his neck. He continued to stare at Hux, and the king looked back at him evenly. When his lips twitched up into a smile, Ben was sure he had imagined it. He swallowed, then looked over to his mother and nodded his head. She was looking at him oddly. Ben stared back for only a moment, then he turned his head to face forward again. The bishop stepped up beside him, closer, telling him to kneel. 

Ben slowly went to his knees, blinking his eyes. The heat was beginning to be overwhelming. He felt the weight of the robes around him, and more than anything, he just wanted to throw them off so that he wasn’t so hot. He glanced to the crowd again, seeing the row closest to him was beginning to stare, and there was a slight muttering from the crowd. Ben’s breaths began to come quicker and quicker. His cheeks flushed, and droplets of sweat formed on his forehead. 

Despite this, the ceremony continued. Ben was sure this had never happened before. The bishop told him to raise his right hand, and Ben took a few moments to comply. His brain was short circuiting. He locked eyes with Hux again, and he was sure he could smell him from across the room. The thick musk of an Alpha, carving through his senses. He finally snapped his hand up, palm outward, but his eyes were fully trained on Hux. 

The bishop said something, and Ben couldn’t even listen. Everything, every sense, sight, hearing, smell, was honing down to one focal point across the room. It was like tunnel vision. He could think of one thing. He was staring at Hux’s eyes, his hands, his lips, eyes roving his entire body. Sparks ignited off his fingertips. 

“Ben,” his mother whispered, concerned, and he snapped out of it and looked up at her. Her eyes shifted down to the lights as they coiled upwards, lips pursed in worry. 

“Sorry, what?” he asked, and a mutter rose from the crowd. People were starting to shift, whisper, and Ben turned his head back to face them again. 

“You have to take your oath, your highness.” 

“Yes, I know. Please, repeat it,” Ben said, his voice obviously strained. Both his mother and the bishop were whispering to him, trying to keep his obvious lapse from being obvious, but Ben couldn’t seem to lower his voice. Everything was a challenge. 

“Do you vow to uphold the laws of this land, through every power afforded to you?” 

Ben blinked, sweat dripping along his temples. “I vow. I vow to…” 

“To uphold the laws of this land…” 

“I heard you. I just…” He blinked, shaking his head to try and clear it. His mind was fogging over, and he found himself looking out over the crowd toward Hux again. His powers sparked again, and he felt the heat this time. “I need…” His eyes found Hux, who seemed to be inching closer to him, just a few steps ahead of where he had been only a moment before. Ben stood up, making the bishop and his mother step back. He dropped his hand, beginning to step off the podium, his feet barely finding purchase on the stone steps. Every step he took was shaky. 

There was a gravity pulling him forward, and Ben knew he should be fighting it. In his head, there was logic warring with instinct. He took another step, and his mother’s voice called behind him, echoed in the large hall. 

“Ben!” 

He came to a full stop, gasping heavily. He saw Poe step from the fifth row, stepping in between him and Hux, blocking his view. Like the thread between them had been cut, Ben suddenly felt free of the irresistible pull. He backed up, ankle hitting the step behind him and causing him to stumble. He fell back, catching himself on the podium. Magic sparked from his fingers, flowing into the stones which started to rattle. 

Light exploded from him as the entire floor shifted, raising up, knocking people from their feet. A scream rang up from the crowd, shrill as it cut the air. Ben snapped up to his feet, holding his hand out to try and calm the assembled. The bright, white light shifted, turning darker, redder. “Wait!” he called, desperate to be heard, and his heart thundered in his chest. Poe was running toward him now, and Ben stepped back again, dragging his hands to his sides, tightening them into fists. Glass from the window opposite to him suddenly shot inward, and people ducked to protect themselves from the flying shards. Ben hit the floor along with the bishop and his mother, fear spiking, and one after another, he heard the rest of the windows shatter as well. 

The floor shook again, and he beat his hand against it, trying to get his powers under control. He stood up again, seeing the red lights swirling in the room over the crowd. It rushed like a hot wind, and it seemed everyone in the room cowered before him. Ben let out a sob, embarrassed, realizing just how terribly he’d messed up. Tears mingled with the light sheen of sweat on his cheeks, and Ben turned and fled off the podium. There was a door to the outside, and he flung it open. 

The sunlight hit him, hot and blinding, and Ben ran out across the cobblestones and toward the arched exit into the woods surrounding the castle. He had to run past the stables, hearing the shrill squawks of the griffins being housed inside. As soon as his feet hit the grass, Ben stopped just long enough to kick off his shoes. Looking back, he saw someone rushing out of the door and looking after him. He gasped, seeing it was King Hux, who spotted him at the same time. It seemed every fiber of his being wanted to turn and run into Hux’s arms, but he couldn’t let himself do that. He turned the opposite way and ran into the trees. 

Ben knew the forest like the back of his hand. The trees were as familiar to him as the walls of his palace. He ran past them, hiking his gown up and holding it so he wouldn’t trip. The soft earth under him sunk under his feet, springy moss and tickling grass that he would have usually stopped to enjoy. Ben ran until his lungs burned, and he stopped, leaning against a tree, sobbing loudly. He felt broken. 

Over the sounds of his own shaky breaths and sobs, Ben eventually picked up on footsteps moving through the grass. He looked up, spinning around to find Hux rushing toward him. He came to a stop a few feet away, and Ben instantly felt his face heat up again. Wiping his tears, he simply glared at Hux and shook his head. “No. No, just go away. Go away!” He backed up, getting ready to run again. 

“Wait, Ben!” Hux reached for him, and Ben fled once again. 

The gown and robes were dragging him down, making him slower than he would have been otherwise. He went to jump over a fallen log, but his dress snagged and tugged him down to the ground. He fell in a heap, sniffling and rubbing his hands across his teary cheeks. It was no surprise when Hux caught up with him not thirty seconds later. It was a surprise when the king dropped to his knees in front of him, gently taking Ben’s face in his hands. 

Skin to skin contact made his breaths shuddery, and he melted into the touch. It was pure instinct, he told himself, that’s all. The sweat, the inability to focus. It was his heat. And the Alpha smelled so good. The fact that he’d ran through the woods only made his musky scent all the stronger. 

That gravitational force came back into sharp focus, and Ben leaned forward until his lips met with Hux’s. His kiss was shy, at first, soft and slow. Uncertain of himself, he didn’t want to pull away, but he also didn’t think initiating this was right. However, Hux soon growled against his mouth and pressed firmly forward. Ben melted for him, lips opening to allow the Alpha’s plundering tongue inside. 

He’d never felt so right. The heat built up under his lips, almost scalding him. But it was the best thing he’d ever experienced. His arms wrapped around Hux’s neck, holding him close as their feverish kissing continued. Ben barely took the time to breath between passes of lips and tongue, and Hux’s possessive sucking on his bottom lip made him moan. Hux’s hands were in his hair, making the braid loose and messy. 

“Mm. Mhm. No..no,” he muttered, finally breaking away. The heat cleared from his mind slowly, like the early morning fog over a lake disappearing with the light of the sun. He leaned away, panting and trying to catch his breath. Hux’s lips trailed along his jaw until he seemed to realize how Ben was pulling away. Hux stopped, sitting back and staring at him. His hands fell away, and Ben immediately felt their absence. 

“What’s wrong?” Hux asked him, watching him, his brow furrowed in worry. Ben wondered how Hux could worry for him. They didn’t know each other. Despite the countless words exchanged, it couldn’t be possible to consider them friends. Ben wanted something more. He wanted badly. Overhead, the birds began to sing again, almost like a love ballad. It led him to think of how natural this felt. 

“It’s wrong,” he said, his voice pleading. He wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to convince. “I’m promised to another, and...and I’m not the king yet. I ran from my own coronation. I have ruined this day, a day of ceremony and tradition. There is no way for me to win over the Republic Council now.” He started to cry again, emotion welling in his voice. “I wanted to give you and your people the promise of peace so badly, but I’ve ruined that chance. I’m so sorry.” 

“Ben…” Fingers ghosted gently across his face, clearing away his tears. “Ben, this is not your fault. You cannot help this.” Hux shifted closer to him, a hand traveling along his thigh and resting on his side. “Please, do not blame yourself if this treaty falls apart. I will not blame you.” 

“You should. I can’t...can’t control my instincts, my powers.” He looked down at his hands, brows furrowed. He should be pulling away from Hux’s touch, but he didn’t want to. It was the one thing that seemed to comfort him. “I’m in heat, trying to throw myself at the enemy on the day of my coronation!” His eyes snapped up to Hux’s again, and more tears overflowed. 

“Am I the enemy?” Hux leaned forward and kissed the edge of his mouth, then brushed his lips along his cheek, thumbing away his tears. “Darling, Omega, do you really consider me such after all we’ve shared?” 

“They were just letters,” Ben said. “I’m promised to another.” He felt this was a quickly losing battle, especially as he leaned closer to Hux and brushed his nose against his neck. He felt warm again, under the collar, and he wanted to rip this damn dress off and throw himself at Hux. He had to keep himself under control. 

“Yes, well, I was at a point, too. But when I realized that I was in love with you, I broke it off. You’ll be king someday, Ben. You don’t have to mate anyone you don’t want to.” 

Ben lifted his eyes from Hux’s shoulder, gazing at him for a long moment as he thought of some argument to that. “The Council decides who we will be married to.” 

“Barbaric,” Hux said, baring his teeth. “Only you should decide that, my darling.” 

“You know nothing of our traditions.” He shook his head, but there was no fight in his voice. Ben felt tired. Exhausted. Crying had taken much out of him, the expenditure of magic, his flight through the trees. He leaned his head forward, finding Hux’s shoulder. 

“Perhaps not. But I know this, Omega. It was I who triggered your heat, not your betrothed. Perhaps that should be considered before you swear your life away to another, just to make this righteous Council happy.” Hux kissed his head, comforting him. 

He could have argued against the point. It wasn’t as if this meant he and Hux were soulmates. And there were many reasons not to anger the Council at this tenuous time in relations. Especially when Ben wanted, more than almost anything, to see peace between their two nations. However, he let the point stand, and he pressed closer to Hux and let his fingers play with the metal buttons down the front of Hux’s dark tunic. 

He should go back. The light around them was fading to evening, the dark bluish tint of the sky above them announced that sunset would be upon them soon. Ben knew no one would come looking for him. His mother, the guards, everyone was quite used to him disappearing into the forest for hours at a time. He imagined that would change when he was king, when he had all the duties of a king. However, his coronation had not been completed. He was not king. 

A larger part of him, that drowned out the reasonable, responsible part of his brain, wanted to stay here in Hux’s arms and let the man continue to pet his hair. Hux was content, still, steady. Ben found that to be one of the most attractive things about him. He turned his head enough that he could bury his nose in his neck, close to his scent glands. Inhaling, he let the intoxication of his scent take over his brain, and Ben stayed peaceful and quiet for a few more minutes. 

“Ben?” Hux’s voice broke the tranquility, and he lifted his head to look at him. “May I show you something?” 

He hesitated only a moment before nodding. Hux stood up and offered his hand. Ben untangled his gown from the knot on the log, and he took Hux’s hand and rose to his feet. 

“I’ve never seen a person with magic,” Hux said as they walked, going deeper into the forest. He seemed to be looking for something, though Ben knew he had never trekked through these woods before, so what that could be was a mystery to him. “I’ve lived around magic almost my whole life. The islands are teeming, creatures of all kinds. I’ve seen some miraculous things. You, Omega, make them all seem small and insignificant.” 

“What?” Ben flushed, shaking his head. “The Council worries about my abilities,” he admitted. “Everyone reacted with fear, I...I can barely control it at times.” 

“You shouldn’t speak down to yourself. Anyone who has told you that you’re anything less than amazing is a liar. And I can spare a few broken panes of glass, if it means having you in my life.” Hux turned to him and smiled. Ben was too busy blushing to respond, and Hux continued to guide him into the forest until he found a small clearing. Above them, the blue sky darkened even more, and a few stars began to twinkle in the navy abyss. 

Hux pulled him out into the clearing, their hands interlocked. “Are you ready?” 

“What do you want to show me, exactly?” 

Hux smiled again, then shut his eyes. Ben stared at him for a moment, watching his face relax into a neutral expression. He was suddenly struck with the urge to kiss him, but he seemed to be concentrating, and Ben didn’t want to disrupt him. His hair was gently picked up by the breeze, and it floated around the dark circlet crown that marked him for the royalty he was. Ben waited, patient, and he heard the sound of wings beating the air. Glancing up, a shadow quickly came into view flying over the trees. It grew closer, closer, and Ben pulled his hand free and began to back away. The shape became obvious as the griffin circled the clearing and finally came in to land nearby to Hux. His tunic shifted as the air was disturbed by the creature’s giant wings. 

Hux opened his eyes, and he reached out to touch the giant beak, stroking up onto the creature’s large head. It bent for its master to pet it, and Hux seemed to have no problem stroking the large gold and red feathers. It’s hooked beak and large talons were all that Ben could focus on, however, and he backed up all the way to the other side of the clearing. 

“Ben,” Hux said, trying to coax him forward. “Come here. I thought that your magic could easily bind you to such creatures. There’s no need to be nervous.” 

Shaking his head, Ben stared at the creature and tried not to show just how frightened he was. “I...I’ve heard what they can do to people. I’d rather not take the risk.” 

Hux stared at him in confusion, then lifted his hands from the griffin’s head. It straightened back up, then opened its large beak and squawked. Ben’s face went pale at the sound, and he took another giant step back. It’s wings lifted again, and it flapped them once, causing the leaves and plants around them to move in the blustering wind kicked up, then it tucked them close to its body once more. Hux seemed entirely unphased by everything the creature did. 

“Ben...think about how people cowered away from you.” He started slowly walking over, his hand outstretched. “Your powers, you lost control of them, and people screamed as if you were purposefully attacking them. Your soul is good, but ignorant people still fear what you can do. There is no difference here. He is not to be feared. Reyga is simply misunderstood. You fear him, though he’s done nothing to harm you.” Hux offered his hand. “Come on. Let me introduce you.” 

“Reyga,” Ben said, giving Hux his hand and letting himself be slowly guided back toward the griffin. It was strange that such a beast had a name. It didn’t sound like the name given to a destroyer of men. He was brought close again, and his eyes stayed trained on the creature. The griffin looked to Hux, shook out his feathers, then turned his attention fully on Ben. It was almost as if he was sizing him up. 

“Go on,” Hux encouraged, gently pulling his hand in the direction of the beast. 

Ben pulled his hand away, nervously staring at the creature. After a moment’s hesitation, he reached out and gently settled his hand just above his beak. The griffin stayed still, which was appreciated, and Ben slowly stepped closer. He felt a familiar stirring in the back of his mind, magic prickling along his palm and down the back of his neck. These creatures carried it with them. He sighed a little, then let out a little laugh. His eyes closed, and he stroked at Reyga’s feathers. “He’s...he’s very loyal,” Ben said, after a moment. He could pick up on these subtle, empathetic cues. He had assumed that griffins did not have the range of such emotions. But he felt it. “He wants to make sure you’re not with someone he disapproves of.” Ben laughed at that, and the griffin pushed further into his hand, almost nuzzling back at his petting. His fear slowly dissipated. Hux was right. There was nothing to fear here. 

“I’m unsure what the Old Empire used their griffins for,” Hux said, standing beside his beast and stroking his fingers through his feathers. “But I would never wish to make them tools for violence. They’re...more important than that.” 

Ben nodded, and he pulled his hand away from the griffin, looking to Hux once again. Their eyes met, and Hux nodded his head. He seemed to understand something in Ben’s gaze, and he patted the griffin before pulling Ben away. With a few flaps of his mighty wings, Reyga lifted into the sky and circled them once before heading back to the palace. Ben watched, this time in awe, and Hux slowly wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“He’s beautiful,” Ben said. “I am sorry that I was ever scared of such a magnificent creature.” 

“I hope, someday, people will say the same about you.” 

Ben turned his head toward Hux, and he let out a slow, shaky breath. Hux merely gazed back at him, waiting, and finally, Ben leaned in and kissed him. He felt incredibly close to Hux, and it was ridiculous to deny the physical way they were attracted to each other. He pressed in closer to him, then moved his lips to his cheek, breathing heavily just from their brief kissing. “I need you,” he admitted, starting to feel hot again. Hux’s hands circled around his waist, feeling along the thick fabric of his gown. “Please.” 

“Of course, dear prince.” 

Ben reached up around his neck and slowly unclipped the robes that hung around him, letting the jewelry fall away from his neck, and he was left with just his gown. He let the coronation robes flutter to the ground, and they both went to their knees atop it. His belt was undone and cast aside, and Ben kissed Hux again as he began to unlace the front of his tunic one button at a time. 

Their kissing turned more desperate once the tunic fell away. Another layer closer, Hux pulled his own shirt off his body and guided Ben to lay back against his own robes. Hux’s hand in his hair surely pulled it down completely this time. Hux’s natural aggression came out as he started sliding his hand up Ben’s leg, trying to pull up the dress and get to what he coveted underneath. Ben ran his hands along Hux’s chest, moaning as attention was paid to his covered neck. Hux was biting at his dress, as if that would remove the layer of separation. 

“I need you,” he said, for the second time, and Hux growled softly and lifted his head. 

“I am trying very hard, Omega, but you are wearing more layers than I’ve ever seen on one person before.” 

“It’s traditional,” Ben said, breathless. 

  
“It’s superfluous,” Hux shot back, then pushed his gown up around his hips. Hux situated himself between Ben’s legs and leaned down to kiss him again. Their bodies moved together, and Ben gladly gave himself up to Hux completely. 

Holding onto his shoulders, Ben barely realized Hux was working his braies down just enough to push two fingers in, and he moaned loudly as they crooked and searched inside him. His jaw hung slack, and he arched his back as Hux pushed his fingers deeper, opening him up. “You’re already so wet,” he whispered, moving back to Ben’s neck again. 

“What did you expect?” he asked, barely able to get the words out. “I’ve been in heat since this afternoon.” 

Hux pushed his fingers firmly into Ben’s sweet spot, and he called out into the night. Above him, Hux smiled and kissed his cheek. “You are beautiful, sweet prince.” Bliss took him over as Hux continued to open him up, making sure to hit that same spot every so often. Ben could do nothing but hold onto the Alpha above him and let out encouraging noises. Hux seemed just as impatient as him, because the preparation didn’t last very long. 

The absence of Hux’s fingers burned, and Ben lifted his hips with a needy whine, biting his swollen lips as he waited for Hux to push his trousers down. It took much too long, and Ben twisted his hands in the robe underneath him. “Hux, please…”

“I’m here, darling. I’m here.” He pushed in, with barely any warning. Ben’s dripping hole welcomed him, stretched and aching to be filled. Hux snapped his hips once, then leaned in to kiss at his lips again, starting a slow, sensual movement that had Ben’s head spinning with desire. He panted softly, eyes shut, and he continued to twist his hands in the robe beneath them. Hux’s continuous motion made him lose his ability to think rationally. It felt better than anything else ever had. Licking into his mouth, Hux had all the control, and Ben was glad to give it to him. 

The darkness of the night shrouded their affair, and Ben found himself staring at the stars as Hux kissed just above the collar of his dress. The twinkling lights above were the only witnesses, and his heat clouded his judgement. “I want you to mate me,” he said, quietly, and Hux lifted his head in surprise. He moved into Ben’s line of sight, his hips stilling. 

“Are you certain?” he asked, without protest, and Ben nodded his head. He’d never been more sure of anything, in this moment, pressed to the ground by the king of an enemy nation. Hux moved again, faster, and he smiled. “As you wish, my brilliant Omega.” 

Ben’s slick leaked from him as Hux moved, and he arched his back and let the Alpha bite at his neck and dress collar again. He heard a sharp ripping sound as the dress was torn away from his neck, and he could only smile when he finally felt lips against his bare flesh. Hux’s knot began to swell, catching on his rim, and he finally pushed all the way in. Stuffed to the brim, Ben yelled out in bliss as he came, and Hux’s teeth sunk into his neck. 

The aftershocks of pleasure coursed through his body, and he twitched and shook underneath Hux. When he finally settled, blood beaded on the surface of his neck from the bondmark, and Hux’s knot was still lodged deep inside him. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. Ben’s head lolled to the side, and Hux kissed his lips gently before settling atop him. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, and Ben smiled a touch. The flames were starting to be vanquished, and he was left with a satisfying warmth instead. 

Joined, Ben couldn’t even imagine the drawbacks of this, and Hux seemed content to let his mind wander instead of bringing them up. He took care of him, kissing and stroking him, until Ben closed his eyes and dozed off in the middle of the woods. He had never been so at peace in his life, it was impossible to keep his eyes open. The same warmth and care followed him into his dreams, and this time he was gifted with an imagining of their life together. A life without struggle or strife. He saw himself growing pregnant, having children, sitting at Hux’s right hand. A life he suddenly yearned for.. 

Ben woke to Hux pulling out of him, his knot having sufficiently gone down. He’d napped for mere minutes, but had lived a whole life in his mind. He stared at Hux, watching as he tucked himself away and then gently pulled Ben’s dress back down to cover him. “My love, you fell asleep on me,” he said, with a teasing smile. 

Nodding, Ben merely looked around the clearing again. He was half-sure that this was part of the dream as well. He couldn’t hope to be so lucky. 

“We should go back to the palace now.”

“Yes, we should.” 

Ben stood when Hux did, struggling a bit to get his feet under him. His legs were now soaked in his own slick, and he felt shaky from their voracious sex. Hux put his belt back on him, then lowered his robes back around his shoulders once again. Ben let himself be taken care of, his feet sinking into the cool grass beneath their feet. The night brought with it the cool wind from over the sea, and Ben could smell the brine in the air as they walked back through the trees and toward the castle. 

“Do you regret it, my love?” Hux asked him. 

“Of course not,” he said, automatically. Though, a part of him did wonder how he would feel in the morning. And now, for a moment, he did wonder if Hux was the one regretting it. He shook his head, then took his hand away from Hux’s, instead leaning on a tree. “We should not be seen entering together, however. I will go on ahead, and you please enter through the westward entrance. I…” 

“You’re not ready for people to know.” 

Ben looked at Hux gratefully, though he wasn’t sure how thoroughly his expression could be read in the darkness. Everything was cast in shadow, even though a bright, plump full moon sat overhead. “We will talk about this tomorrow,” he said, quietly. “Meet me in the woods at noon. Same clearing. I’ll...try to figure out what we should do.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you then, my darling.” Hux moved closer and kissed him again, their lips seemingly slotting together like two puzzle pieces cut specifically for each other. 

Hux walked away, and Ben watched his retreating back until the darkness of the forest swallowed him. Turning his attention back to the castle, Ben frowned and set off again. The rushes of pleasure were replaced with soreness, and his mind was beginning to clear. However, even as he walked into the palace, sneaking around guards who would surely smell that he’d been with an Alpha, Ben couldn’t help but smile; joy blossomed in his chest when he made it to the safety of his bedchamber. He threw off his clothing, and he found a mirror and a candle, and he examined the bondmark that sat still fresh on his pale skin. He brushed it with his fingers, scarcely able to believe it. He was claimed. By Hux. Forever.

He fell into bed, a whirlwind of emotion. However, as soon as the candle was out, his exhaustion took over once again, and Ben fell back into dreams of Hux and their potential life together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ben woke with a twisting coil of dread in his stomach. 

The morning was already waning into the later hours and Ben sat up, running his fingers through his hair as he realized he’d slept far longer than normal, mostly due to his late night in the woods. His fingers found grass in his hair, and he quickly brushed it out in a panic. His mind didn’t pause long enough to even consider that his departure into the woods would already explain that. He padded around his room, brushing his hair incessantly and staring out his open window. The curtains were drawn back and the sun streamed through brightly enough to sting his eyes. 

Ben stopped before his mirror and examined his reflection. His new bond mark lay clearly visible over the right side of his neck. He was going to have to tell people. He’d made the rashest decision of his life the night before, while in the throws of heat. His mind had not been clear. His body had been screaming for relief. And he’d given himself, his body and soul, to an Alpha that reigned over the greatest threat to Republic control of the continent. And yet…

The bond mark ached on his neck, still healing and not yet closed. When it did, it would be his greatest pleasure point, and a constant reminder of his mate’s claiming of him. Ben wanted to dance across the room. He caressed the mark with gentle fingers, feeling giddy enough to fly. He crossed to the window to sit on the sill, watching below as knights in the courtyard prepared their pegasuses for an aerial patrol of the borders. Ben felt his spirit would follow them, up into the clouds, spinning and looping in joyous glee. Hux had asked him if he regretted it. He didn’t. 

There was still the matter of telling people, how to tell people. It wasn’t something one just blurted out. Ben held the ends of his hair and pulled his brush through them, getting out tangles and the more stubborn forest debris. Meanwhile, untangling his thoughts wasn’t so easy. Ben thought of Poe, briefly. How this would hurt the man, surely. He’d never wanted to do so. Poe was a friend, but Ben had never wanted him for a mate. They hadn’t connected in such a way, and he’d already given his heart to Hux, at least in part. Their letters had crafted something between them, a bond before they’d ever met. He was still reeling from it, from accepting his feelings. He loved Hux. And Hux, for some reason, seemed to love him as well. 

Sitting in his nightgown and consumed in thought, Ben barely paid attention to the knocks at the door. “Hm?” He hummed lightly, then heard the doorknob begin to turn with a soft creak. He wouldn’t have even moved, normally, but at the very last second he realized he had a prominent bite mark on his neck that would fully expose him. And the only person who’d come up to his room would be his mother. 

Dropping the hairbrush with a clatter against the stone floor, Ben sailed across the room and leapt over the bed to grab a shawl from the back of a chair. He wrapped it up around himself, making sure it covered his neck, then he turned and dropped into a sitting position just as the door swung completely open. His mother stepped in, looking at him strangely, and she motioned briefly to the shawl. 

“Are you cold?” she asked, her brow furrowed with worry. 

“Just a bit,” Ben squeaked, nervously, and he drew the fabric tighter around his neck with a pronounced shiver. He tried not to think about the soaring summer temperatures outside, instead crossing his legs and looking down at his lap. 

“Are you coming down with something?” She shut the door, then walked swiftly across to him. Reaching out her hand, she settled the backs of her fingers against his forehead. “Fever? Does your stomach ache? What about a migraine?” 

“No...no, Mom, I’m fine.” He shook his head, then stood up and moved away from her, his cheeks flaring as he turned to stare at the wall. Eventually, he turned again, catching sight of some dirt on the floor that he’d surely tracked in last night. The coronation gown, ruined collar and all, was carelessly discarded on the floor, so he kicked it under the bed skirts and walked to his desk. “You shouldn’t worry about me. Everything is fine.” Ben hated lying to her. It was like swallowing poison, and it tasted just as foul. 

“I see.” She seemed to be waiting for him to turn around, but Ben couldn’t even do that. Couldn’t even face his mother after what he’d done. He hated the mix of feelings in his chest. He wasn’t in the wrong. He couldn’t be. Nothing that made him feel this happy could be wrong. However, his mother had raised him instilling stories which said the First Order nations were dangerous. He knew her mind would never change. 

“I want to take the Arkani delegation and show them around Alderaan,” he said in a rush, knowing he needed some excuse not to be around the palace today. “I thought I would take a few guards and go on foot.” 

“Why? To give them a leg up for their imminent invasion?” 

“Mom.” He turned around, but he couldn’t even look her in the eyes. He stared at the floor instead. “They aren’t going to invade us. You saw how many delegates they brought. If they hadn’t treated this chance at peace seriously, we would have gotten one or two. But I think there’s at least one delegate from each island. This bodes well for the future.” 

She sighed, a heavy sound. “I don’t know, Ben. I suppose you could take them into the lower town and let them...see what the merchants are selling. Let them visit a pub or something, though you know I don’t like you in such environments.” 

Ben nodded. “I promise to keep things respectful. And only show them civilian areas that don’t make plausible military targets. I won’t let them see where we keep the key to the armory.” 

She smiled at that, and Ben looked up at her for long enough to see it. He smiled back, hoping that this would be enough to get him free for the day. 

“Okay, alright. I have to meet with the Council today anyway. I don’t think they want to hear from you quite yet.” 

Ben sat down heavily, then rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t want to worry about the Council at the moment, but he supposed that was another future obstacle. “What are they saying?” 

Leia moved across the room, lifting his head. She gently brushed her fingers over his cheeks, then smoothed a few stray hair back from his face. “You don’t worry about what they’re saying. I’ll take care of everything, and we’ll reschedule your coronation for another day in the week. Your powers...that is the real problem. Not anything else.” 

“That’s what I was afraid of.” He sighed. Moving away from her hands, Ben turned to the desk and looked down at the parchment still laying across it, containing his speech. He gently touched the edge and ran his fingers down the page. “I want to be a good king, but the people fear me. I’m brash. At times, I doubt that I’m the proper ruler for Alderaan.” 

“You are,” his mother said, fiercely. She moved around in front of him, bending to look him in the eye. “Ben, I believe in you. It’s why I’ve always been so hard on you. You will make a great king, and the Council will eat their words. I promise you that. Now, I am still Queen, and no matter what they say, I have the power to pass my crown on to whoever I see fit. And that’s you, Ben. It always has been.” 

Ben smiled, casting his eyes downward. He swallowed, the expression becoming strained as he thought once again of what he was hiding beneath the shawl. “And nothing can possibly change your mind?” 

“Nothing,” she said, firmly. 

Ben wasn’t certain about that. 

“I should get ready if I am to see the delegation through our kingdom,” he said, softly. 

“Of course,” Leia said, and she kissed the crown of his head. “We will talk later. When your father arrives, hopefully. I swear, that man is physically incapable of being on time to anything. You know, he missed-”   
  
“My birth by three days. Yes, I’ve heard that particular story many times.” He smiled fondly, then stood up and gave his mother a hug. “Thank you, Mom.” 

“Of course.” She rested her hand on his cheek for a brief moment, then turned and walked away. She opened the door, and Ben thought, for just one second, maybe he should tell her now. Get it over with. 

“Mom?” 

Pausing, Leia turned back to him. “What is it, Ben?” 

“Um…” He bit his lip, knowing immediately that he couldn’t go through with it. Not right now. He didn’t even know how to start. “Let me know when Dad does get home.” 

“I will, Ben,” she said, stepping out into the hallway. She pulled the door shut behind her, and Ben suddenly felt the weight of his secret drop off his shoulders. He had to tell her soon, but not today. 

He let the shawl fall away, then turned to find the mirror again, looking into it and brushing his fingers over the bondmark. Closing his eyes, he focused on it, finding the soft, subtle connection in his mind. Hux’s presence inside him seemed to buzz with happiness, it was infectious, and soon he was smiling once again. The genuine joy he felt could not even be tempered by fear, and he dressed himself in a happy daze, humming love ballads under his breath. 

Ben was still in high spirits when he left the palace, walking across the cobblestones to the northern exit into the forest. He stopped by the stables, the griffins poking their heads out to study him as he approached, and he patted each one as he passed. The closer he got to them, the more he realized they weren’t the vicious creatures he’d been told of. Their eyes were warm, golden, and intelligent. Ben laughed when Reyga grabbed at his sleeve as he tried to leave, his hooked beak somehow gentle enough not to rip the cotton fabric. “Good boy,” Ben said, then gave his neck feathers a soft stroke. 

As he stood there, stroking Reyga’s feathers, an idea struck him. He smiled, then tilted his head up toward the griffin. He had his eyes closed, head cocked to the side as he enjoyed Ben’s petting. There was someone Ben wanted Hux to meet. 

Eventually, he did walk outside the curtain wall, leaving the squawking griffins behind. He was just about to pass into the woods when he heard laughter coming from the wall. He turned back, meaning to dash back through the archway until they passed, but his eyes fell on two figures, laughing as they walked around the wall, seemingly on a midday stroll.

“Poe?” he asked, coming closer for a brief moment. He didn’t even think of it. His friend’s eyes snapped over to him, and Ben stopped in his tracks. They stared at each other, and Ben felt his throat beginning to close up. He cast a panicked look toward the stranger accompanying Poe, and his mind went blank when he saw the Arkani military armor. Dark black, with a red cloak draped over one side. He carried his helmet under one arm, and his expression told Ben that he was just as surprised to see him, as Ben was to see them. 

Poe laughed, a nervous sound. “This isn’t what it looks like,” he said, taking a step forward. Ben took two giant steps back away from him, the precariousness of the situation dawning on him. “Ben...we were just talking. I was showing him around. Finn...this is Finn. He wants to see the Republic. He wants to stay here, possibly.” Poe seemed to struggle to find the words. “Like a refugee.” 

“A refugee,” Ben said, breathing harder and faster. 

“I’m not a traitor,” Poe said, and Ben’s eyes grew even wider. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. He was too wrapped up in his own head, worrying about Poe getting close enough to smell him and realizing he’d been claimed. 

“I didn’t think you were! Just...you go back into the palace, I’m going into the woods, and...we never saw each other.” 

“Right. We never saw each other.” Poe nodded at him, then turned away to look at the First Order soldier following along beside him. Ben took the opportunity to disappear into the trees. 

He ran, fleeing the gravity of his situation once again. His mind returned to Poe, curious about what he’d seen, but the thought didn’t last for long. He felt another emotion, swelling inside. Hux was concerned for him, having sensed his panic, and Ben could feel that he was moving through the trees toward him as well. Ben’s feet no longer ran away, but toward someone. He lifted his dress and sped up his pace, until he saw Hux ahead of him. Ben ran for him, throwing his arms around the Alpha’s neck and letting their lips crash together. 

The world turned horizontal as they fell, tangled up in each other, a mess of limbs and clothing, and soon they were on the ground again. Bubbling laughter burst forth as their happiness mixed together, and Ben wasn’t sure where his emotions ended and Hux’s began. Hux continued to lay kisses to his lips and cheeks, laying on his side. Ben bumped their noses together, nuzzling affectionately. 

Hux leaned away, catching his breath, fond eyes looking Ben over. However, his lips twitched down in a frown as he seemed to remember why they’d been running in the first place. “What happened, my love? I sensed that something was distressing you.” 

Ben’s brow furrowed, and he shook his head. “It’s strange. I saw my...my friend. Poe Dameron. He’s my betrothed, but we’ve been friends for years. He was walking around outside the palace walls with one of your soldiers.” Ben gently brushed his fingers along Hux’s chest, fiddling with his tunic. “Have you sent a spy to infiltrate us?” he asked, only half joking. 

“Ben, my darling, I genuinely have no idea why one of my soldiers would be speaking to him. What was his reasoning? I assume you questioned him.” 

Pursing his lips, Ben thought it better not to say at this point. He had no idea what was going on, or why, and he didn’t wish to get some poor foot soldier in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy. Especially if what Poe said was true. “I didn’t bother. I was afraid of him realizing that I had been claimed, so I told him to go back inside, and I ran away. Like a coward.” 

“No. It was smart to leave. We don’t need to worry about that now. I will request the captain of my guard to question the soldiers we brought with us. If anyone can suss out exactly why one of my soldiers is speaking to this Poe Dameron, it’s her.” He smiled at Ben, cupping his cheek. “I think it would be more useful for us to figure out exactly what we want to do about...this.” His fingers moved downward, slipping under the high collar of Ben’s dress and stroking over the tender bondmark. This made Ben shudder. 

Ben smiled, then he leaned in and stole another kiss. “I don’t want to worry. I feel like it’s all I’ve done this morning. My mother came to see me, and I nearly exposed us.” 

“You will have to. Soon. There are decisions to be made, preparations. You’ll have to break off this engagement to your betrothed. The Republic Council will have to be informed. The First Order has our own ruling body. Ben, we can’t put this off for very long. You...we made the decision to bond, and now it is time to face the consequences.” 

Ben sighed, looking away. “I know all of this. I...just can’t do it today. I need to get my head on straight.” He smoothed his fingers over Hux’s chest again, his face drawn. “Can today just be...distraction?” 

Hux sighed. “Of course. Today. But then we really must make some hard decisions.” 

“Tomorrow, tomorrow.” Ben gathered his dress in hand and stood up, coaxing Hux up to his feet as well. “You introduced me to someone special to you last night. It’s my turn today.” 

“Oh? Do you have a pegasus that you’d like me to meet?” Hux smiled fondly at him, clasping his hand tightly. 

“No. My unicorn.” Ben turned, pulling Hux off into the forest. He knew exactly where he wanted to be. He heard Hux chuckle behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder, he gave him a curious look. “What?” 

“Nothing. You just...you mentioned it before. In your letters. I never thought you were serious.” Hux smiled at him. “It’s not as if you’re not special enough, Ben. You don’t need to have a unicorn for me to me impressed by you.” 

“I’m not trying to impress you, Hux.” He shook his head, then tugged him along through the trees. Ben walked carefully, stepping over fallen branches and around roots that had grown up out of the soil. He carefully leapt over a babbling brook that cut through the earth. Hux followed him, a smile on his face, but Ben could tell he was just humoring him. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a glade where the brook fed into a small pond. Light filtered through the treetops overhead, a pattern of light and shadow played across the water. 

“This is such a beautiful place,” Hux said, guiding him away from the pond. Ben allowed himself to be reeled in close, and they kissed. Each time their lips touched, Ben felt renewed and energized. He pressed himself near to Hux, lights sparking from his fingertips and warming the air between them. 

Hux pulled away, watching the spirals of light twist and turn, then fade away. He seemed entranced by them, and Ben took the opportunity to shut his eyes and let his mind empty. He felt a small spark, then a flame ignited. He coaxed the light closer to him, the connection solidifying. It was easy to call to an animal when the connection was deep like theirs. And soon, the sounds of hooves plodding through the forest could be heard. 

Ben opened his eyes and turned, watching as the brush began to move and a creature emerged from the trees. Pure white, with a soft mane flowing down it’s neck, and a horn that spiraled up and came to a point, the unicorn treaded across the glade toward them. Hux’s jaw dropped, and Ben pulled away from him to go and meet the lovely creature halfway. “Hux...this is Iridonia.” He gently stroked along her snout, making a soft clicking sound with his tongue. 

Hux tilted his head and slowly stepped forward. His expression changed, realization dawning. “You really do have a unicorn.” 

Ben laughed, then nodded his head. “Yes, she’s very real.” 

“I thought...well, I honestly thought these creatures were a myth. They’re so rarely seen, if at all. The only stories I’ve heard have been from people lost in the woods for days and days, and of course, one must assume that they’re delusion.” 

“Why would one assume that?” Ben asked, and he smiled when Iridonia nudged at his cheek with her snout. He smoothed his hand down the side of her face. 

“Because. It’s logical.” Hux shook his head, and he walked over to the unicorn and looked her over. “Or...perhaps not. I have never seen one before, and no one I know has, either. Well, I suppose neither of those things are true, anymore. I have heard stories that the ones unicorns choose to show themselves to are very lucky or special in some way.” 

“I’ve heard that, too. But I haven’t thought of it that way. I just know that Iridonia found me one day, and since then, I’ve always been able to call to her.” 

“Because you are special, Ben. Of course you are. I should have never doubted you.” Hux smiled at him, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Iridonia snorted and shook her head back and forth, causing Ben to laugh softly as Hux took a step back. 

“She might be a little jealous-natured. She’s never had to share my attention before.” 

“Ah, of course.” Hux smiled, reaching his hand forward and letting the unicorn press her snout into his palm. He smiled a little, then looked at Ben with shining eyes. “I would say she’s the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, but it would be a lie.” 

“Oh, stop it. You already have every piece of me. There’s no need for flattery.” Ben blushed and slowly backed away. Hux came after him, gently touching his chin and guiding him back in for a kiss. Ben smiled into it, then playfully pulled away and kicked off his shoes. “You look very stuffy in that,” he said, motioning to his dark tunic. 

Hux glanced down at himself, then back up to Ben. “Is this your clever ploy to get me to strip for you, darling? You need only ask.” 

“No, no, see that takes the fun out of it,” Ben said, backing up another few steps. 

Hux began toeing off his boots, smirking. “Oh, I see. It’s a game you want, then.” 

“If that’s how you want to put it.” 

Ben grinned brightly, and Hux unlaced the front of his tunic, letting it loosen. He took it off a moment later, letting it drop to the ground with a flutter. He was edging closer now, and Ben continued to back up until his heels were perched at the edge of the water. He could feel it lapping at his feet. Hux came closer to him, almost stalking through the grass, and just as he got closer, Ben bent down and swept his hand through the water, sending a large splash in Hux’s direction. 

Hux held his arms up to shield himself, and Ben took the opportunity to run into the shallow pond. His feet sunk into the marshy bottom, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. The bottom of his dress was soaked, as was his sleeve. Hux came charging into the water with only a bit of hesitancy, and kicked up a wave of water in Ben’s direction. 

They fell into a battle of sorts, Ben running around the pond with Hux chasing him, splashing each other, laughing. The water, shaded as it was by the leaves overhead, was cool and refreshing. Ben even slipped at one point, and he only splashed more water in Hux’s direction so that he could recover. However, eventually, the Alpha did catch him, and Ben swooned a bit when he was kissed. He was soaking wet, his hair was loose and falling over his shoulders, and Hux’s presence was warm and steadying. He felt him up, earning a soft chuckle from the king. 

Iridonia was grazing, lazily watching their game. The afternoon was waning into evening. And Ben eventually found himself pulled from the pond, his back against a tree, and Hux pressed against him, kissing him. Ben moaned softly as Hux pushed his collar to the side in order to suck and nip at his overly sensitive bondmark. 

“Hux,” he whispered, tilting his head to the side. Ben gripped at the short strands of Hux’s hair and arched against him, another needy moan escaping him. “Hux, if you rip another of my dresses, I’m going to have to get mad at you.” Breathless, Ben’s eyes fluttered until they shut. 

Chuckling, Hux pulled away from his neck. “I didn’t hear you complaining about it last night,” he said, then captured Ben’s lips in another searing kiss. 

They were lost in each other. The warmth of their bond, swelling with a joy Ben had never known before, blocked out everything else. His senses were attuned only to Hux. To his panting breaths, his scent, the feeling of his lips. When Hux was suddenly dragged away, it left Ben suddenly cold. His eyes snapped open in time to see Hux’s shocked face being pulled backwards. Then, he was spun around and a fist hit him across the face. Ben could hear the dull thud, and his bond rang with panic. Throwing himself forward, Ben grabbed at the man who had attacked his Alpha. 

“Dad, Dad! Stop!” His voice was panicked, and Han merely guided him backwards, away from Hux who was beginning to scramble to his feet. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here, Ben. He’s not putting his hands on you again.” 

“No, Dad. Stop. You. Stop.” 

Han didn’t listen to him in the least, and as soon as Hux was up on his feet again, Han barged back over and lifted his arm for another blow. Ben rushed back over, grabbing his wrist and struggling with the man. “Ben, let me go. I don’t care who the hell he is!” 

“We’re bonded! We’re bonded, Dad. He’s my Alpha.” 

Han stopped, his head slowly turning to stare at Ben, then he looked back over to Hux with a frown. Hux was standing stiffly, looking ready to either fight or run, and Ben honestly couldn’t blame him. “He...you…” Han pulled his wrist away from Ben’s hand, then swiped another punch at Hux before he could be stopped. Luckily, Hux ducked out of the way this time, backing up. Iridonia neighed and beat her hoof against the ground, moving toward Ben and blocking him from the fight. Protective creature she was, all she cared about was Ben, everyone else be damned. 

“It’s okay, girl,” Ben said, trying to comfort her as he inched around, needing to get to his dad and Hux before anyone got seriously hurt. 

“I’ll kill you, you Arkani scum.” 

“I have done nothing wrong!” Hux was vehemently defending himself, and Ben patted Iridonia one last time before running over to his side. He grabbed at Hux’s hand, then put himself between his alpha and his father. 

“I asked him to. Nothing was forced on me, Dad. You need to stop!” 

Han paused, his hands still clenched into fists, and he shot a glare over Ben’s shoulder. “I’ve been gone for two weeks, and the entire kingdom goes to hell, huh?” He shook his head. “What about your mother? What does she have to say about this?” 

“She...she doesn’t know,” Ben stammered, glancing around as he tried to figure out how to say this without making everything look even worse. “My coronation...I...I wasn’t crowned king, and Hux and I mated afterward, and now we’re still trying to figure it out! But I love him, Dad. I love him. More than anything. Please...please don’t hurt him.” Hux wrapped his arm around his waist, and Ben turned his head and leaned it against his cheek. 

“Well...let’s go tell Leia now,” he said, still looking between them as if he didn’t quite understand. “She’s going to be so angry with you, Ben. This is the most irresponsible thing you’ve ever done.” 

“Do not speak to him as if he were a child. Ben can make his own decisions, without your judgement.” 

“You don’t get to speak at all,” Han said, pointing an accusatory finger at Hux, glaring once again. 

“Dad, please!” Ben pulled away from Hux, giving him a long look before he turned to his father. “I will tell Mom soon,” he whispered. “But, you’re right. I have been irresponsible, and I didn’t think this through when it was happening. And I feel that if it weren’t meant to be, I would regret it, by this point. But, I don’t. I don’t regret it.” His lip quivered. “I know she’s going to be angry, and I’ll eventually have to accept her anger. And I’ll do it. But I need some time. Dad, please, just give me some time.” 

Han looked over at Hux again, then sighed heavily. “Alright, kid. I...will give you until the end of the week. But that’s it! After that, we both have to tell her, or else, she’ll hold me just as responsible as you.” 

“Thank you!” Ben quickly threw his arms around his father’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much. That’s all I need. A day or two. And we’ll tell her. Hux and I together. And you.” 

Han grunted, then gave him a quick hug back. “I’ll head back to the palace and make sure she’s distracted while you sneak yourself back in. Okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

“Get in before dark, if you can.” 

Han turned around, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Ben watched him go, then he slowly turned to face Hux again, who was rubbing at his jawline and his cheek. Their eyes met, and Hux’s anger seemed to melt a bit. They didn’t say anything to each other for a moment, just stared. Somewhere, a nightbird was beginning to sing, and the crickets were chirping all around. The forest was more alive at night than in the day, sometimes. 

“Ben, we have to tell the truth,” Hux said, and for the first time, Ben felt genuine annoyance in his voice. He reached up, pressing against his cheek, where there was an obvious bruise forming. “Not to sound like a pampered king, but if my physical safety is at risk, then I can’t see good reason to wait any longer.” 

Stepping forward, Ben reached up and took Hux’s face in his hands, smoothing his fingers over the deep red spreading across his cheek. He imagined it would be tender and sore for days afterward. The last thing he wanted to see was Hux in pain. “I know,” he said. “Just...let me have a little while longer. Just a little while of my mother not hating me.” 

“She’s not going to hate you, Ben. It will all be fine, if you tell her the truth.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“I do!” 

Ben pulled away, shaking his head. He looked over toward Iridonia, then blinked his eyes and reached up to wipe at them before tears could fall. “You go ahead back to the palace. I’ll be a little longer.” His wet dress was beginning to get uncomfortable. He hadn’t even been able to think about it when Hux’s lips were on his, but now he just felt empty. 

“Ben…” Hux walked up behind him, gently running his hands down his arms. “I don’t want to leave you here upset.” 

“I’m not upset,” he said, sniffling softly. 

“You can’t lie to me. I can feel what you feel, my love.” Hux gently moved his hair to the side and kissed at his neck softly. “Do you want me to walk you back? We don’t have to speak of this anymore tonight. But, I beg of you, Omega, don’t ask me to leave you alone in the dark woods. Especially not as upset as you are. I simply can’t do it.” 

Ben nodded his head. “Alright, okay.” He walked over to Iridonia and stroked the sides of her face, staring into her intelligent and gentle eyes. “I’ll see you another day, girl.” He glanced over toward Hux with a bit of a smile. “What do you think? Do you approve?” 

She stomped her hoof, then shook her head and went treading off into the forest again, leaving Ben to laugh. If anything could make him feel better, it was the offended look on Hux’s face. Ben smiled at him again, then offered his hand. Hux walked over and took it, bending his head to kiss the back of his knuckles. 

“I hope your unicorn’s seeming hatred of me doesn’t color your opinion,” he said, then went to gather up his tunic and boots. He put the tunic on, but carried his boots in his free hand and they began walking back through the forest. 

“Of course not. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Ben smiled, warmth bubbling in his chest. He moved closer to Hux as they walked back, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had seemed like a good idea at first. Walking along a ledge, slipping through a window, and then he would have a quiet morning alone with his Alpha. 

However the ledge bordering the wing of the palace which housed the Arkani delegation was at least an inch narrower than Ben had expected, and two stories seemed much higher when viewed from said ledge. With about twenty feet left to cover before reaching Hux’s rooms, Ben clung to the wall, his fingers gripping at the smooth stones, and he turned his head and looked downward. The only thing his mind could conceive of at the moment was that this was the worst idea he’d ever had. He would have done better to just try sneaking by the guards. 

He moved mere inches at a time, feet shuffling along the ledge. He could just imagine the announcement now: Crown Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo dead after falling two stories off the castle wall, or worse, thrown from the Arkani king’s window, inciting war. Sighing, he turned his head back forward, digging his nails into the seam of stone nervously. This was taking much longer than he thought it would have. The last thing he needed was to get spotted.

Ben’s feet eventually found the windowsill, and he reached in and pushed the curtains aside before slipping in. He took a few deep breaths, hand over his heart, feeling the thundering beating. He swallowed, then turned and quickly drew the curtains closed. It was dark inside, without the early sunlight streaming through, and he carefully walked over to the bed and slid in beside his Alpha. 

Hux stirred, his eyes cracking open, and he smiled with a trace of confusion on his face. “Ben...my darling.” He yawned, then shifted onto his side and leaned over Ben, his eyes lazily checking Ben over. “I had this strange dream. I was up very high, on a ledge or something. And I kept looking down…” 

“Hmm? That’s because I snuck along the ledge from the window next door to get here.” 

“You did what?” 

Hux gripped his chin, seeming much more alert now, and his eyes were checking for injuries. Ben let his Alpha dote on him, smiling a little bit and turning to bury his face down in the pillows. The entire bed smelled of the Alpha, and Ben wanted to nest in it for days. His cheek rested against the pillow, and he looked up toward Hux’s disapproving expression. “Calm down. I didn’t get hurt, did I?” 

“That is the most reckless plan I’ve ever heard. You should have just walked here, and told Phasma you wanted in to see me.” He rubbed a hand over his face, tiredly, then shook his head. “Being mated to you is going to make me go prematurely gray, I can feel it.” 

Ben gently touched Hux’s side, earning his attention again. “Are you mad at me?” 

Hux’s eyes widened, and he slowly shook his head. “No, of course not. I don’t think I’m physically capable of being angry with you right now. You’re gorgeous and perfect, and mine. You’re mine.” He dipped his head down and kissed at Ben’s neck, moving his collar again so he could suckle on the bondmark. Ben whined in response, the area still quite sensitive. 

Ben gently threaded his fingers through Hux’s hair, moaning softly, and he let his eyes slip shut. Hux continued pressing kisses over his neck, his fingers searching for a way to loosen the dress’s collar. 

“I never want you to have to hide your mark again,” he whispered, then nipped lightly at Ben’s ear. 

“Really? Or do you just want permanent access in order to drive me mad?” 

Hux slipped between his legs, pushing his dress up his leg and stroking his fingers over the skin gently. “Both, my Omega.”

Ben smiled, warmth fluttering in his chest. He slid his arms down Hux’s back, enjoying the weight of the Alpha on top of him, the lips on his neck. Eventually, Ben opened his eyes, and he guided Hux’s head up away from his neck, looking over him in concern. “How’s your face?” he asked, then slowly moved his fingers to the bruise. 

“That is the last thing on my mind right now,” Hux said, smiling softly. Their lips met again, and Ben moaned softly as his Alpha slotted his hips perfectly between his legs and dragged himself against him slowly. Their sensual joining had Ben’s fingers sparkling, lights bursting out and dancing through the air around them. Hux’s hand slipped down to his thigh, grabbing onto it to hook his leg up over his hip, and Ben gasped as this brought them ever closer together. His face flushed a deep red, and slowly, Ben opened his eyes to look at the Alpha. 

Hux pulled back from their kiss, lips hovering so close that Ben could still feel his breath. The enticing musk of arousal hung in the air, and Ben could already feel himself affected by it. Hux was teasing him now, moving his hips in slow drags, and Ben dropped his hands to tangle them in the bedding below him. Hux’s lips brushed his again, and they were close to locking them together when the door suddenly swung open across the room. 

Hux shot upwards, positioning his body over Ben’s protectively, moving instinctively. His nostrils flared as he growled, low under his breath. Ben shoved his dress back into place, sitting up and pressing his hands to Hux’s chest, panting and out of breath. He turned toward the door, his panic mingling with Hux’s protective urges, making him feel like a mess of conflicting emotions. He didn’t recognize the person at the door, but their armor was familiar enough. Solid black, with the red cloak thrown over one shoulder. 

“Phasma,” Hux growled, his chest heaving. “What is the meaning of this?” 

The captain of Hux’s private guard. Ben remembered that name coming up, and he looked the woman over curiously. She was tall, statuesque, and the broadsword at her hip was the weapon of a master. She stared at them, and Ben took in her actual expression for the first time, and it was almost comical enough to make his panic abate. Her mouth hung agape, eyes wide. Phasma kicked the door closed behind her, then looked away from the bed, trying to compose herself and give them both the respect afforded by their station. 

“I was concerned, sir. I heard something suspicious and worried an intruder had snuck into your window. We are behind enemy lines. However, it’s quite clear to me now you’re in no imminent danger.” She spoke evenly, clearly trying to cover for her momentary lapse. 

Hux grumbled to himself, reaching to the end of the bed, and he grabbed a pair of trousers that were laying across the footboard. He forced his legs into them, then pulled them up and got out of bed, going over to the window to throw apart the curtains and let the light in. 

“Sire?” 

“What, Captain?” Hux asked, turning around once more, the sunlight framing him and highlighting his hair. 

“I must ask if you know what you’re doing.” She slowly turned back to face the king once again, then motioned toward Ben, who hadn’t moved from the bed. “Fraternizing with the prince is a sure way to cause aggression from the Alderaani leadership. Queen Organa is already unhappy with our presence. Her soldiers are watching every move we make.” 

“Phasma...this isn’t merely fraternization. Ben and I are bonded. Quite simply, we are in love.” Hux turned his head and smiled at Ben. “Isn’t that right, dear Omega?” 

“Um. Yes. Yes, of course.” Ben looked down, his cheeks flushing. It wasn’t as if he were ashamed, but this isn’t how he’d wanted to be found out. First his father, now a soldier he didn’t know. The more people who knew, the higher the chance of this all coming to light before he was ready. 

“This is insane!” Phasma’s temper seemed to have boiled over. “We came here for peace talks, not to incite the next war. The queen won’t take kindly to this, especially with their marriage traditions.” 

Hux looked at her calmly. “The queen will see this for what it is, not an act of aggression, but one of love.” He smiled over at Ben. “We’re in love.” 

Ben nodded, but his mind was spinning. Tangled up in webs of worry and doubt, he did wonder if Phasma was correct. If they could be starting another war, just by falling in love and bonding. Part of his mind couldn’t fathom such an ugly thing coming from their beautiful bond, but the more logical side told him that his mother hated the First Order. Her contempt ran deep into her marrow, and Ben didn’t know if anything short of a miracle could unlodge it. 

Hux’s smile slipped from his face, and he quickly crossed over to the bed and cupped Ben’s face. Ben leaned forward and rested his head on Hux’s chest, shutting his eyes. A hand smoothed through his hair, soothing his worries at the same time. Hux’s head snapped over to Phasma once again. “The queen will be informed soon. She is not foolish, and I don’t believe she wants another war anymore than we do. I expect this to be hard, but I truly believe that we will work through it. Together.” Ben wasn’t sure if he was talking to Phasma or to him. 

Phasma sighed, leaning her head back for a moment. “Of course, sire.” She began to walk toward the door, then paused and glanced back at them both. “I am glad to see you happy. I’ll make sure that no one comes looking for you today.” With that, she left, and the door was swung shut behind her. 

Ben reached up and gently pressed his fingers to Hux’s chest, then looked up at him. “Do you really mean all of those things?” he asked, voice soft. 

“Of course I do.” Hux took his hand, then gently kissed each fingertip as he sat down on the bed across from Ben. “We will be fine, as soon as we tell the truth. I have to believe that. I have dreamt about this for years. You and I, together, mated.” He looked down, stroking the back of Ben’s hand gently. “My father...he always required the best of me. I grew up under immense pressure from him, and your letters uplifted me through some of the darkest times in my life. I would not be the king I am today without you. You inspired me to see the world in a different light. My father would have had me be as close-minded and xenophobic as he was. I admit, there is much to do before any lasting peace can be established, but you helped me take that first step.” 

Ben stared at Hux, his cheeks burning once again. Swallowing, he reached out with his free hand and cupped Hux’s cheek. “Mother says I’m an idealist,” he said. “She doesn’t think peace is a possibility. That it’s an idea I’ll abandon when I’m older and have been king for a few years. I don’t think that’s true, especially not now.” 

Hux smiled at him. “So are you ready to tell her?” he asked, leaning forward. 

Ben held his breath, lips pursed, then he nodded his head. “Of course. Of course, because we can’t put it off any longer.” He kissed Hux gently. “Well...maybe a bit longer. Phasma did say she’d make sure we weren’t disturbed again for the rest of the day.” 

Hux smirked, leaning in, guiding Ben back onto the bed again. “Indeed she did.” Ben guided Hux’s hand behind him to the lacing on the back of his dress, and Hux loosened it as they kissed again. Heated exchanges, with Ben’s hands roaming along Hux’s bare chest, and soon Hux began pulling his dress completely off. If his heat had been amazing, this was breathtaking. 

“Turn over,” Hux whispered in his ear, and Ben immediately complied. On his stomach, he felt Hux hovering over him. His lips traveled from his shoulder, to his neck, searching for the bondmark. Ben moaned as soon as he found it, arching back into Hux as the Alpha let out a possessive growl. In this position, Ben could really bury his nose into the pillows, inhaling his Alpha’s scent, which drove him mad with need. 

Ben listened to fabric rustling as Hux pushed down his trousers. He gasped, feeling his hard length pressed to the back of his thigh. “You’re gorgeous,” Hux whispered to him, his fingers ghosting up Ben’s leg slowly. “More beautiful than anything. And you smell sweet, like flowers.” Hux nibbled at his shoulder, as two fingers slipped inside. Ben tilted his hips up, eyes fluttering as breathy moans dropped from his lips. 

“Hux, please,” he begged, quietly, biting his lip as Hux’s fingers pushed deeper inside him. He could feel them stretching him out, bobbing in and out with slow and deliberate motions. 

“Shh, now that I’ve got you here, I can take my time with you.” Hux kissed his shoulder again, curving his fingers downward to his sweet spot. Ben could feel slick dripping down between his legs. He wrapped his fingers up in the bedding and moaned, hips slowly lifting off the bed. His toes curled, and Ben writhed against the mattress as Hux rutted his cock against the back of his thigh. 

Hux was clearly teasing him now, lips brushing against his neck as his fingers slowly drove him mad. Ben reached forward, gripping at the pillows above him as he sunk down flat to the mattress, moaning and gasping as Hux continued to finger him open. “I can’t take it anymore,” Ben begged, minutes seeming to stretch into hours. Feeling Hux’s smug satisfaction in his chest, Ben met it with his unabashed need for more. 

“I can’t say no to you,” Hux whispered, his fingers sliding out slowly, and Ben whined at the empty feeling left behind. He felt lips press just behind his ear, then Hux shifted and slowly guided himself inside. Ben gasped, fingers splaying out as flickering lights flared out and went spinning in dizzying circles above their heads. Hux moved inside him, reaching forward to grasp his hand, their fingers notching together. Hux’s palm was warm against the back of his hand, and Ben gripped the sheets under him as well, hips bobbing up and down. 

Their lovemaking became the center of Ben’s world. His mind wouldn't focus on anything else. Heavy panting breaths warmed the air, their bodies moving in tandem, the wet slide of Hux’s cock inside him. A rush toward pleasure that Ben could feel like magma just under his skin, burning him as he struggled to let it escape. 

Hux’s lips on his bondmark nearly tipped him over the edge, back arching against Hux as he called out in ecstasy. Hux released his hand, moving to prop himself up a bit, to get a better angle, and Ben listened to his soft grunts and growls. Their emotions tangled into one, and Ben came as soon as he felt the beginnings of Hux’s knot catching against his rim. The eruption sent his body into shudders, and he curled his toes and buried his face deep into the bedding, inhaling deeply. 

Hux came next, his knot locking them together, and he settled down against Ben’s back again, kissing him over the shoulders softly. Minutes passed in pure bliss, no sound but their slowing breaths. Hux silently nuzzled at his neck, and Ben slowly lifted his head from the sheets. “Do you want on your side?” Hux asked him, and Ben nodded, blearily. Grasping his hip, Hux guided them over, keeping his hips tucked near. Ben grappled for his hand, taking it again, and he smiled when Hux’s nose brushed against the back of his neck. He felt sweaty and spent, but it was worth it. 

“Was this satisfactory?” Hux asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. They didn’t need words, in the wake of their joining, but Ben still laughed at Hux’s question. 

“Yes, of course. More than satisfactory.” 

Hux nuzzled him again, and Ben shut his eyes to enjoy it, happy to relax and not think about anything for the rest of the day. When Hux’s knot began to go down, he actually whined in disappointment. All he wanted was to stay locked together forever, to never face the world outside this room. Hux did pull away, though, and he kissed Ben several times as he sat up, leaning over to connect their lips carefully. 

“You need food,” he said, stroking his fingers over Ben’s cheek. “It’s nearly lunchtime. I can’t imagine you’ve eaten much this week, considering we’ve been romping about in the woods. I’ll have Phasma send for something.” 

“Are you doting on me, Alpha?” Ben asked, looking up at Hux with a small smile. 

“You deserve it, dearest.” Hux stood up, dressing himself once again, and Ben rolled onto his stomach again, nestling down into the pillows. He felt the blanket cover him up, Hux’s fingers smoothing through his hair, then a single kiss to his exposed shoulder. Hux walked away, and Ben shut his eyes. He didn’t mean to doze off, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. 

Hux’s gentle nip to his ear woke him, and Ben lifted his head and glanced around to see a tray of fruit was sitting beside Hux on the bed, and the man had taken his place right next to Ben. They met eyes for a moment, then Ben merely shifted and laid his head in Hux’s lap instead, looking up at him while stroking at his knee softly. 

“You gorgeous creature,” Hux said, fondly, then he reached over and plucked a grape from the cluster and brought it to Ben’s lips. Surprised, he let Hux feed him, blushing softly. “Let me pamper you for a little while,” Hux said, in explanation. “It’s instinct, you see, I just can’t fight it.” He didn’t quite sound like he wanted to fight it, either. 

“You’ve been pampering me all week,” Ben said, after he’d swallowed the grape. Another was immediately presented to him. 

“Preposterous,” Hux said, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “I have not treated you in a fitting manner for a royal Omega. I claimed you in the woods like a common savage, and I’ve since caused you undue stress with this secrecy. Today, I give you a taste of the rest of your life.” 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, smiling as an orange slice was brought to his lips. His favorite. He wondered if somehow Hux knew. 

“I mean, when we return to Arkanis, I’ll be able to pamper you as much as I want,” he said. 

Ben frowned, and he gently pushed Hux’s hand away at the next offering. Sitting up, he pushed his hair over his shoulder and looked at Hux. “I’m not going back to Arkanis with you,” he said, slowly, as if it were obvious. Hux’s face warped in surprise, and Ben furrowed his brow. “Why did you assume that I would? I’m to be crowned king of Alderaan. How will I lead a kingdom from across the sea?” 

Hux didn’t answer at first, then he shook his head. “Well, you can’t expect me to abandon my own kingdom and stay here in Alderaan with you.” 

Ben winced, because that’s exactly what he’d expected, then he turned away with a frown. “My mother is depending on me to take the throne. She’s ready to give up the crown. She’s been ruling all her life. Her parents died when she was nineteen. It’s time for her to step down. She’s ready. And I know I’m ready to take the throne.” 

“Where does that leave us, Ben? Do you wish for me to return to Arkanis without you? Meet once a year? Hope that we somehow produce an heir with very little time together? And what if the Republic besieges war on us? Will you leave their fold and come to our defense?” 

Ben shook his head, wanting to plug up his ears so he wouldn’t have to hear this. “No, no, that’s not going to happen! We can figure something out. You can’t expect me to abandon my entire life!” 

“And you can’t expect me to abandon mine!” 

Ben stood up, grabbing his dress off the floor as he slipped from under the blankets. He put it on, hating way anger filled his chest. Only half of it was his own. “I can’t believe you’re saying all of this now. Have you been assuming that I was going to return with you, even after talking of how important the crown is to me? What about all of our letters? You’ve known for years that I’ve wanted to be a good king.” 

“You will be a good king,” Hux said, standing as well. He came around the bed, watching Ben put his dress on, then struggle to lace in the back. “An Arkani king. We’ll have a large family, and everything will be happy for us. On the island. It’s really beautiful. If you’re scared about it, there’s no need to be.” 

Ben dropped his hands in frustration. “I’m not scared, Hux. I’m angry. This...this is not what I wanted. I’ve been shadowing my mother for years, waiting to take over the throne of Alderaan. Not absorbing her lessons so I can be swept off by you to help rule another kingdom. This is not what I was raised for.” 

“Alderaan doesn’t deserve you anyway. Neither does the Republic. Please, forget them, forget your mother, and come back with me. You’ll see that it’s the right decision. I know you will.” Hux stepped forward and gently took Ben’s face in his hands, but Ben pushed him away and shook his head. 

“You don’t get to say those things about my home, my mother. I love it here. I love my people. And I will be a good Alderaani king. I refuse to return to Arkanis with you. I can’t believe you’d even ask.” 

Hux growled under his breath. “Your mother has ruined you with her hatred,” he spat out, venomously. “I should have known better than assume you hadn’t absorbed her prejudices.” 

“Excuse me?” Ben glared, light and heat beginning to spark from his fingertips. 

“You heard me! Leia Organa has always been known to the First Order as the most vile of you Republic rabble.” 

Ben reacted without thinking, slapping Hux across the face. 

Hurt flared in their connection, and Ben choked on it, his hands lifting to his face, covering his mouth. Hux felt at his cheek, his eyes slowly turned to Ben in shock. Betrayal. Ben fled the room, running around Hux and out the door. He passed Phasma, who watched him, but Ben ignored her and the other First Order soldiers who stood in the hallway. He ran and ran, until he found an empty hallway. Leaning against a wall, Ben dropped down into a heap on the floor and cried. 

He felt shame for what he’d done, but his own feelings were hurt as well. Hux called his mother hateful, but he had felt the bitterness in his words when he spoke of her. And him, by extension. Eventually, Ben heard a few soldiers coming around the corner, so he got up and continued running. The last thing he needed was to explain himself to the guards, who would surely report back to his mother. 

Without really thinking about it, his feet led him up the stairs and to Poe’s bedchamber. It may not have been appropriate, but he had spent many nights here, crying about things that had upset him. When his education had been hard, when he’d been chastised by his mother for something, or anything that had caused him distress, he’d been able to go to Poe. Ben didn’t even knock, just walking straight into the room, his eyes down on the floor. 

However, when he heard what was clearly two people making out on the bed, his eyes snapped up to find Poe wrapped around the soldier he’d seen him with near the curtain walls. 

“Ben?” 

“Poe?” 

They blinked at each other, then Poe dragged himself away from the soldier, standing up and clearing his throat. He straightened his own tunic and took a step around the bed. “I...I can explain, Ben. Please don’t be upset.” 

Ben stared over at the soldier. “Upset? Upset?” He blinked, then felt more tears dripping down his face. However, a relieved sigh left his lips, and he could feel his body relaxing slightly. “I’m not upset...with you…” He wasn’t the only one who had forgotten their engagement, it seemed. Reaching up, he wiped at his eyes, and Poe slowly walked up and grabbed a handkerchief to offer him. 

“Please don’t cry...I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

“Oh, this has nothing to do with you,” Ben said, taking the handkerchief and gently wiping his eyes. He looked past Poe, to the soldier who was now standing and gathering up his armor. “Your name is Finn, right?” 

“Um. Yes, your majesty,” he said, then bowed, somewhat awkwardly with how much he was balancing in his arms. “I apologize.” 

Poe very suddenly stepped closer to him, and Ben leaned back against the door, turning his face away. He noticed the way the Alpha sniffed the air, realization in his eyes. “You’ve been claimed,” he said. Poe stared at him. Ben turned and met his eyes, then gave a subtle nod. There was no reason to lie. He probably would have told Poe the truth even if he hadn’t been able to smell it on him. “I...I thought you smelled different when I saw you yesterday, but I didn’t...didn’t want to think it was possible. Or, rather, I assumed that you’d never let something like this happen. Who, if I can ask?” 

“King Hux of Arkanis.” 

The armor all clattered to the ground as Finn dropped it, and he cursed under his breath. Poe and Ben both looked over at him. “Sorry,” he said, then slowly walked over to Poe’s side. “Does this mean you won’t be mating with Poe, then?” he asked, then winced as he realized it wasn’t the smartest question, nor the one he seemed to want to ask. 

Ben shook his head, smiling softly. “Poe, do you love him?” he asked. 

“Um. I think I’m starting to.” 

Finn looked at Poe, and they smiled at each other, and Ben looked away politely when they seemed drawn into a kiss. He stepped away from the door, going to sit on the bed, dabbing at his eyes with the handkerchief. Eventually, Poe did remember his presence, and he quickly came over and dropped down beside him. “Wait, what are you going to do? Have you told your mother? Why are you crying?” 

Ben shook his head. “I haven’t told her. I...we got into an argument, and I hate to say this, but I think I may have ruined everything. I love him, Poe. I think I have for a long time. Remember when I told you I was writing letters to someone who lived far away?” 

“That was King Hux?” 

“Yes.” 

“Huh. What was your fight about?” 

Ben shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now, because I’m sure he hates me. He’ll go back to Arkanis without me, and I’ll be stuck here to live without my mate for the rest of my life.” He sniffled, then wiped at his nose. “At least you found someone, and I’m not dragging you into this with me.” 

Poe sighed, then he pulled Ben into a hug. “If you both truly love each other, one fight isn’t going to ruin anything. Finn, will you do me a favor?” 

“Anything,” Finn replied, nodding his head. 

“I need you to get a message to Hux. Tell him to meet us outside the curtain wall tomorrow at eight am sharp. We’ll talk through this. I’ll help you talk through this.” 

“You’d do that for me?” he asked, looking at Poe, his bottom lip quivering a bit. Ben felt completely lost, but at least he wasn’t alone. 

“Of course. You’re my best friend.” 

They smiled at each other, then they glanced at Finn, who was smiling as well. 

“Thank you both,” Ben said, looking down at the handkerchief in his hands. “I hope you’re right, Poe.” 

“I know I am,” Poe said, full of bravado and confidence that Ben did not possess. 

For now, Ben could only hope and pray. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that somehow Hux could feel how sorry he was. 


	5. Chapter 5

“What if he doesn’t come?” 

“He will.” 

“But what if he doesn’t?” 

“Ben.” Poe sighed and shook his head. “We’ve only been out here for a few minutes. You have to give it some time. He may be busy with other delegates from the First Order. Or held up because he needs to...shave. I don’t know.” 

Ben dropped down onto the ground, holding his legs under him as he buried his face in his hands. Everything depended on this. His mother was readying the council for another coronation, the rest of the First Order delegation was getting restless, and by the end of the week something would have to be done. With the way their argument exploded yesterday, Ben had very little confidence in coming to an agreement. 

They sat in the familiar glade, and Ben turned so that he could dip his fingers in the cool pond water. They’d gone from the joy of splashing around, laughing and happy, to their relationship cracking. His heart hurt. Poe was situated on top of a mossy rock, keeping a lookout around them. Ben supposed it made sense for him to worry about someone sneaking up on them here, but he also never worried about that kind of thing himself. He felt safer in the woods than he did in his own palace. 

They lapsed into a companionable silence. Ben stared across the pond to the blush pink flowers that grew in a small patch beside it. There were butterflies floating through the air, colorful wings flapping gently. They looked so free. Unburdened by expectations and responsibilities. He wondered what it would be like to exist only for himself. If he could make a simple decision to abandon everything he knew. He could decide he didn’t care what his mother thought, leave the throne to someone else, be Hux’s mate on the faraway islands. Ben thought this brought him joy, but when he remembered what he’d be leaving behind, his friends, his family, the home he’d always loved more than himself, it created a hole in his chest. 

Poe stood as the soft sound of footsteps moved closer to the glade, and Ben glanced up to see Hux emerging from the trees. He glanced between the two of them for a moment, then folded his arms behind his back. “Phasma very wisely advised me not to come, and I did consider it, but...I seem to lose all sense when it comes to you.” He swallowed, then slowly moved across the glade, toward the pond. “Ben...I don’t know what possessed me to say the things I did yesterday. I understand that this is hard for you. I should have been more understanding.” 

“I wish you had been. I wish I had been.” Ben looked down. He brushed his fingers along the ground, allowing the blades of grass to tickle his skin. 

“But you still have to...make a decision. I don’t want to be pulled along on a string. I thought when you wanted me to bond with you, that was you deciding to leave all of...this behind.” 

“That was presumptuous of you,” Poe chimed in.

Hux let out an annoyed huff. “This must be the famous Poe Dameron I’ve heard so much about. Does he have to be here, Ben? I think a private conversation would help us more.” 

“I want him here.” Ben looked up at Hux, then at Poe. He shrugged his shoulders. “He’s my best friend. He says he can help.” 

“I don’t see how.” Hux sneered at him, lowering his hands to his sides. “To me, he’s only an Alpha who seems very intent on intruding on us. Besides, the last thing we need is someone who has a clear bias informing your decision.” Hux sighed. “And it is your decision, Ben. I’m not trying to force you into something you don’t want. But I can’t stay on the continent with you, so if you want us to be together, there’s only one choice you can make.” 

“You say you’re not trying to force me, but that sounds like an ultimatum!” 

“Stop being so dramatic, Ben!” 

“Okay, okay!” Poe stepped in between them, and Ben cast his eyes quickly to the ground again. “This isn’t helping. Yelling at each other isn’t going to solve this. You both need to calm down.” 

“I need to calm down?” Hux asked. “I feel as though I was deceived.”

Ben flinched, and his shoulders dropped, head hanging. He took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. “Deceived?” Saying the word was like swallowing a stone, and Ben had a hard time getting it out. The idea that Hux thought he’d somehow mislead him was ghastly, and it made his fingers curl into the fabric of his dress. He shook his head somewhat, pursing his lips as he tried to work out exactly what reply would even benefit this conversation. He felt attacked. 

“M-maybe that’s a harsh way of putting it,” Hux said, stammering over his words. He was trying to draw back the word, as if that would erase the hurt it had caused. He walked over, bending down beside Ben and trying to guide his face to look at him. “I didn’t mean that. I didn’t.” 

Ben pushed his hand away, and he stood up, walking across the glade and dropping down in a new place. He stared out at the water, calm and cool. He wished he felt that way. There was hurt flaring in his chest that wasn’t his, but it mingled with his own, creating a terrible back and forth that didn’t seem to have a beginning or an end. They were stuck in a cycle, hurting each other, and it was starting to overwhelm him. 

“This isn’t helping,” Poe said again, and he walked between them, moving closer to place his hand on Ben’s back, rubbing in soothing circles. But he looked at Hux when he spoke next. “You must understand that going off to Arkanis with you isn’t an easy decision to make. Not in this political climate. If Ben goes back with you, he’s essentially cutting himself off from Alderaan and everyone here.” 

“That’s not true,” Hux said. “We can forge a treaty, and we have phoenixes to send messages back and forth over the sea. I’m not asking Ben to forswear Alderaan or it’s people.” 

“It’s not that simple! You should know that!” Poe sat down beside Ben, sighing heavily. 

Hux shook his head, his face reddening with frustration. “I never said it was simple! But my people have more reason than yours to hold a grudge, and I’m trying to offer a way toward peace! Why can’t you accept it?” 

“How...how can you assume that you have more reason than us?” Ben asked, turning his head to look at Hux, baffled by his argument. 

“We were forced from our homelands and sent fleeing to the islands. What could you have possibly lost that would even compare to that?” Hux gestured to them both. “Look at you. Look at your clothing, your jewelry, all the opulence you surround yourself with. The First Order is still recovering! We don’t have even a shadow of what you do.” 

“My home was entirely destroyed in the war!” Poe stood up, and Ben glanced up at him, surprised by the sudden anger in his voice. It was harsh. He was nearly vibrating with rage as his hands clenched into tight fists. “My family! My people! They’re all dead! I am of the last remaining citizen of Yavin. The Empire’s army descended on us entirely unprovoked. The only crime we had committed was choosing to fight for our independence. My mother and father joined the rebellion as a last resort, because the Empire took everything we had. We were essentially pillaged. Our people were starving. And when we dared to speak out against it, the Empire unleashed the full force of their military against us.” 

Hux swallowed, taking a step back. “Perhaps I was speaking only of Alderaan, then. I didn’t know the Empire killed your family! How could I?” 

“You’ve been raised on First Order propaganda your entire life, and you come here now, ignorant of the history of the land you stand on, and try to tell me that I haven’t lost anything?” Poe gestured to Ben, who was sitting in stunned silence as the two Alphas shouted at each other. “Alderaan was nearly destroyed in the same attacks! You speak against Queen Leia, but do you even know that she lost her parents in the war?! At nineteen! What were you doing at nineteen? Leading a revolt against an oppressive regime that killed your family?” 

“No...I was...not.” Hux looked away, his shoulders lowering a bit, and he seemed unable to rebut this. “But I wasn’t a part of the attacks that killed your family, or the queen’s. The Empire is not the same entity as the First Order. This equivocation is not fair. We want to put the shackles of the past behind us and move on!” 

“Are you still determined to oversimplify this? I don’t speak on what living on the islands is like for you, but you seem to be doing fairly well for yourself. I wouldn’t assume you had much struggle in your life.” 

Ben stood up, grabbing Poe’s arm and gently pulling him a step backwards. “That’s enough,” he said, softly. “Like you said, this constant arguing is doing none of us any good. I want peace just as much as Hux does.” 

Hux closed his eyes, his head turned away, and he seemed to be struggling with something. He exhaled with a huff, opening his eyes to stare at the ground. Ben watched as his mate’s anger slowly bled from his body, leaving behind a cold emptiness that elicited sadness and loss. He started walking toward him, drawn to his mate by the lonely void in his chest, instinct taking over. Poe grabbed his arms, pulling him back, and Ben slumped a bit. 

“I need to go to him,” he said, touching at his own chest, where he could feel his emotions behind sucked down and out of him, leaving him cold. It was from Hux, their bond, and he’d never felt anything so empty. Poe slackened his grip, and Ben raced over, hugging Hux tightly, pressing his face against his shoulder. He let his hand cradle the back of Hux’s head, eyes shut and heart aching. “What did you lose, Hux?” 

He let out a garbled sound, clearly trying to speak through his upset, and his hands came to grip at the back of Ben’s dress, holding them tightly together. “My mother,” he eventually managed, and Ben lifted his head in time to see a single tear trailing down his face. “My mother died during the Rebellion’s seige on Coruscant. I was there.” 

“Oh...Hux…” Ben gently wiped at his cheek, sweeping the tear away with the tips of his fingers. He felt the man’s strength leave him, and Ben guided them both to the ground. Poe hung back, and Ben glanced over his shoulder at him, and he could see the stricken expression on his face. “What happened?” he asked Hux, turning back to him. 

“I’ve never...never talked about it before,” he admitted, breathing hard as he tried to maintain his composure. “My mother wasn’t a queen. She worked in the kitchen, and my father had an affair with her. He used her, and she became pregnant and had me. I vaguely remember being with her, her holding me on her hip while she worked. Her fingers were rough and calloused, and she was so strong, but also so beautiful.” He looked at Ben, his eyes swimming in tears. “My father eventually took me from her. I believe that his mate could not conceive, and I was his last option, or he would have left me to die with my mother.” 

“Do you remember the battle?” Poe asked, slowly walking over. He sat down as well, a foot away, propping one leg up as he tried not to crowd them. 

“I do, yes.” 

Poe swallowed, his voice quiet. “I remember that the fight came in the middle of the day. It was warm, in the summer. A shadow fell across the land, and we lifted our eyes to see the great dragons overhead. We didn’t even know what was happening at first, not until they swooped and blew fire that lit the castle ablaze. I was in the library, reading with my mother, and the wall collapsed suddenly, the shelves, books, everything was ablaze. We were blocked from leaving when the fire spread, and we had no choice but to jump from the window. My mother shielded me with her own body, and that’s the only reason I survived the fall, but...she did not.” Poe took a breath, his eyes moist, tears beginning to drip. “There were griffins and riders diving from the sky and slicing through our soldiers. There was no defense ready; there was no warning of the attack. I remember running and running, screaming for my father as the castle began to crumble in on itself. The fire and the smoke was so thick that the sky turned black, and it was hard to breath. I hid until the Empire withdrew. The Alderaani rebels found me days later, barely alive, and Queen Leia chose to take me in as her ward. The Empire had done the same to Alderaan.” 

Ben had drawn Hux close to him, and Hux rested his head against his chest, arms around his waist. They listened to Poe, faces drawn, a serious air settling over them, somber and heavy. Tears dripped from Ben’s eyes, and he lifted a hand to wipe them away. The tragedy was a black mark on their land, and he knew that the ruins of Yavin’s palace still lay as a constant reminder of what had been lost that day. It was also what spelled doom for the Empire, as kingdom after kingdom joined the Rebellion to overthrow the dictatorial leaders. 

“The siege of Coruscant was not a surprise,” Hux said. “The Rebellion forces had been steadily moving closer and closer. The lands surrounding were already burned, the crops dead. We were being starved out, or that’s what my father thought. I was outside when I saw the first riders approach, pegasuses cutting through the sky. And then the giant thunderbirds...the storms stirred up by their wings. My mother found me and dragged me back inside, and we barricaded ourselves within the walls for days. But lightening struck one of the spires, and fire quickly spread throughout the palace. My mother ran with me through a hallway, and I remember the tapestries on either side of us going up in flames. The heat was unbearable, and I couldn’t breath. My father waited at the end of the corridor, and he took me from her. She fell. Couldn’t breathe. He abandoned her there, and we left through the back to sneak away from the palace. The Rebellion found us, pursuing us through the woods and fields, until we reached the southern shores, and we continued out to the islands. It was the only place that we could find peace.” 

Ben smoothed his fingers through Hux’s hair, hugging him closer to him, feeling sick at the thought of how long he’d kept this bottled up. In war, victims were made on both sides, and Ben found himself regretting the way he’d always assumed the worst of the First Order. Even in his wishes for peace, he’d never thought that they could have suffered in any way. “I never saw the war,” he said, after a moment. “It was over years before I was born. But I think I understand more now.” 

Hux pulled away from him, sitting up straight, his back rigid once again. He took Ben’s hands, squeezing them gently. “I understand if you cannot go to the islands with me. We can work something else out.” Hux looked down, his thumbs smoothing over Ben’s knuckles. “I wish that this could all be simple, but the crimes of the Empire make that impossible. Wounds this deep take time to heal, more time than anyone can know. I am sorry for trying to pressure you into this decision without understanding the history.” 

“I…” Ben bit his lip, his eyes welling with tears again. “I want to go with you,” he said, his voice breathy and nervous. It was a statement he’d not expected to make, but once the thought was voiced, he knew intrinsically that it was right.

Hux looked up at him, surprised. “Are you sure?” 

Ben nodded. “I’m meant to be with you. If this is the first step toward peace, then I have to be brave enough to take it. I will explain to my mother. We can tell her about this, and she’ll come to understand. It may take time, but I have to believe that peace is possible.” 

Hux leaned forward, and their foreheads touched, noses bumping together gently. Ben nuzzled at his Alpha, reaching up to grip at the front of his tunic. They both let out small, wet laughs, and Ben felt Hux’s joy rising and mingling with his own. Their lips connected in a brief kiss, but they pulled away when Poe made an exaggerated gagging noise. 

“You two are so sweet it’s disgusting,” he said, and Ben glanced at him with a smile. Poe’s expression softened a bit, and he reached out to take Ben’s hand. “I’ll miss you, my friend.” 

“I’ll miss you, too,” he said, and Hux’s arms wound around him again, tugging him closer, a possessive noise escaping his throat. Ben turned back to him, placing his hands on Hux’s chest. “Calm down,” he said, tilting his head up a bit when Hux went in for his neck, nipping just over his bondmark as if to remind him of the bond. Ben held in a groan, then pulled away from Hux and gathered his skirts in hand in order to rise to his feet. “We have to tell my mother,” he said, as the two Alphas stood as well. 

“You’re ready?” Hux asked him, gently brushing his fingers along Ben’s arm. 

“Absolutely not, but we cannot continue to put it off. Avoiding it was a mistake. She’s already going to be furious with me, but keeping it from her this long…” He shook his head. “Let’s go,” he said, reaching out to take Hux’s hand. 

They walked together, hand in hand, from the forest to the palace. Ben held his head high as a prince should, even as eyes fell on them. He could feel the energy in the air as people began to realize, and he knew the whispers would start soon enough. Inside, his stomach was twisting, somersaulting, and his heartbeat sped up as they approached the conference room his mother would be working in. They all paused at the doors, waiting on the guards to open them, and Ben was able to take one last deep breath. 

Inside, his mother was standing over a table with a sprawling map, and his father sat in a chair at the very end. Their conversation went quiet as Ben led them in. He swallowed, looking at both of his parents, and his dad stood up and slowly circled around the table. “Mom,” he said, letting go of Hux’s hand to step closer to her. Her eyes shifted, watching this in confusion, and finally met his nervous gaze. 

“What is it?” she asked, and he could tell her mind was working for an answer already. She seemed to already sense she wouldn’t like what was about to be said and was preparing herself for it. 

“Hux and I are bonded,” he said, cutting through the padding to get at the heart of the matter. Anything else he tried to say wouldn’t matter. No prior explanations would make this any easier. He watched his mother’s eyes widen, and she looked from him to Hux. Her gaze turned angry, and she began to move past him. 

“I’ll have him executed,” she said, under her breath. “Poe, get the guards!” 

“No, Mom…” Ben started, but his dad was already hurrying over, gently grasping her shoulders. 

“Leia...Leia...that’s not what he meant.” Han gently pulled her a step back, and Leia turned her head toward him, eyes wide again. “Ben wasn’t forced. He chose this. He...they...they told me that they’re in love.” 

“They...told you?” she asked, each word enunciated, realization dawning. “You knew that this...this atrocity had occurred, and you didn’t tell me?” 

“Leia-” 

“No!” She turned back to Poe and Hux. “I want you two out of my sight while I speak to my family. Alone. Get out!” 

Hux hesitated, looking at Ben, his eyes worried. Ben nodded at him, then watched his mate walk away. The doors were pulled closed again, leaving him facing his mother, who walked to the table to lean on it. The anger was fizzling out of her body, and it seemed to leave her weaker than before. She gripped the edge of the table. Refusing to look at either of them. 

“Please tell me that your father is lying to me,” she said, after a long, heavy silence. 

“I can’t tell you that, because it isn’t true.” Ben clasped his hands together in front of his chest, his voice shaking slightly. He knew this would be a difficult conversation. “I love Hux. I have loved him for a long time, I realize. We exchanged letters for years, and I...always felt a connection to him.” 

“You speak of treachery, not love! He was clearly using you, trying to get to you to name details about our kingdom. You let yourself fall into whatever trap he has set for you!” 

“No! Hux loves me as well!” 

“Imperial scum are incapable of love!” 

Ben took a step back, his eyes burning with tears. “How is that any different than the hateful propaganda spread against the Rebellion and the Republic? You had me believing for years that there was something truly different about them, but there isn’t. The First Order are people just like us. They have their own struggles. Why can’t you see that? You have to let go of the war! It’s over!” 

“It will never be over!” 

“You’re living in the past!” 

“And you’re living in a fantasy!” 

Their voices rose louder with each exchange, and soon Han moved between them, hands outstretched. “What is the point of this? What? Tell me!” He took a deep breath, watching as Leia turned away from him. “What’s done is done. All we can do now is move forward, decide what we want to do. We can’t take anything back. Ben...is bonded to the King of Arkanis, whether we want that to be true or not. We have to respect it.” 

“I do not have to respect anything.” Leia looked at them both again, and Ben felt a pang through his heart when he saw tears gathering in her eyes. “I will not respect this. You are completely delusional if you think I will ever, ever bend my knee to this.” She waved a hand, turning and moving to sit down, her shoulders uncharacteristically slumped. She looked like the news had aged her twenty years in the span of seconds. “I do not wish to see you for a very long time, Han.” 

“Leia, don’t say that.” 

“Get out!” She stood up, glaring at her mate with hurt bleeding from her expression. “Out of the kingdom! Take a long journey north.” 

He stared, then slowly backed away. Han looked to Ben for a moment, then turned and embraced his son for several seconds. Ben clung to his father, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears. Sooner than Ben would like, however, he pulled away and left the room. The door closed once again behind him, and Ben was left with his mother. He stared at the stone floor, struggling to keep himself from falling apart. 

“I’m going to Arkanis with Hux, when the First Order delegation leaves.” 

“That would be for the best.” Her voice was cool this time, and Ben swallowed down a sob. Glancing up, he saw she was no longer looking at him. Her eyes were on a painting on the wall of the family many years ago. Ben was held in his mother’s arms, just a baby. 

“Mom…” 

“Don’t. Don’t.” She swiped a hand in his direction to silence him. “It is over. Leave for Arkanis with your new mate and never return here.” 

“Mom, please! It doesn’t have to be this way!” 

“It does. And do not call me that. I have no son.” She refused to look at him, gathering her dress in hand, and she walked past him, the doors opening for her. Ben stood, an icy chill falling over him, and he felt sick to his stomach. A cold, lonely feeling spread throughout his body, and the pain was indescribable. He heard footsteps behind him, and familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. The first tears slipped down his face. 

Nothing could make this feel better. He turned into Hux and sobbed into his chest until he had no tears left to shed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ben lifted his head from the nest of pillows and blankets he was burrowed in at the sound of beating wings from the window. With some effort, he sat up in time to see a large griffin flying near the window, and he smiled at the familiar golden feathers. The flickering of warmth in his chest signaled that his mate was close by once again, and he reached out toward the window. He wanted to touch, but Ben couldn’t stand right now. The rider didn’t stay long, and the griffin flew away, leaving Ben to settle back into his nest with a happy sigh. 

He fell back asleep, very tired these days, and he woke to a kiss placed to his bare shoulder. He wore only a thin gown, breathable and flowing. Hux’s hand gently touched his rounded stomach, stroking down as Ben opened his eyes and gazed up at his mate. “Welcome home, love,” he said, voice tired, and Hux pressed a kiss to his lips. Ben blinked the sleep from his eyes, then gathered a pillow under his head so he could prop himself up. Moving at all was tiring. “I missed you,” he said, touching gently at the golden buttons on the front of Hux’s tunic. 

“I am sorry that I had to leave you,” Hux replied to him, sitting on the bed near his hip and taking his hand to kiss. The Alpha nuzzled into his palm, eyes shut, enjoying the nearness just as much as Ben did. “So close to your due date...I feel genuinely terrible.” 

“Don’t.” Ben shook his head. “You are important to the First Order. You shouldn’t shirk your duties in order to lay in bed with me all day. As much as I may wish you to.” 

Hux smiled at him. 

Ben smiled back, but the expression faded before it could really light up his eyes, and he shifted in order to touch Hux’s chest. “Help me send another phoenix to Alderaan,” he requested, voice soft. “I have another letter for my mother.” 

“Too tired to do so yourself, love?” 

Ben hummed in agreement.

Hux gently tucked his hair behind his ear. “You have not sent one in awhile.” 

“I was tired of being ignored, but it’s been more than a year,” He shut his eyes, then took Hux’s hand and pressed his palm against his cheek. “I want her to know that she’s going to have a grandchild,” he said, then reached down to stroke his swollen belly. “Hux...I want her in my life. I know it may be impossible-” 

“Sh...don’t say that. Nothing is impossible.” He kissed Ben on the cheekbone, smiling at him. “Give me the letter.” 

Ben shifted and pulled the letter from underneath his pillow, and he handed it to Hux. It was already sealed with the Arkani Royal Crest. He wondered if his mother even read them, or if she threw them to the side. He thought of her last words to him, felt that familiar stinging in his chest. It was as if his heart were encircled by thorny brambles.

Hux kissed his cheek as he took the letter, then rose from the bed. Standing, he shut his eyes, face clear, summoning the bird. Ben watched, hugging a pillow to his chest. In the middle of the room a spark ignited a small flame beginning to dance against the stone floor. Another and another, a circle of brilliant fire that all swirled into a column. Two wings outstretched from the flames, and the firebird flew up, circling the room before landing on a perch. The flames turned to smoke, and the phoenix watched the with intelligent eyes. 

Hux paced over, rolling the letter and sliding it onto the small carrier wrapped around the bird’s leg. “Jael, fly to Alderaan and deliver this into the hands of the queen.”

The phoenix took off toward the window, wings igniting into flames. He spun in a circle and vanished into smoke, the magic of the firebird. Ben watched with wide eyes, still fully amazed by the creature. He found himself gently touching his stomach once again, then he laid down with a heavy sigh. Hux came around to the bed again, shrugging off his tunic and unlacing the undergarment. Once his chest was bare, he laid down again, coaxing Ben back against him. Hux’s lips settled on the back of his neck. “Why are you so worried?” he asked, intuitive. 

“I don’t think this letter will do anything,” he admitted, softly. “She’ll ignore it like all the others.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“You don’t know that I’m wrong, either.” He frowned, the Alpha snug against his back not making him feel any better this time. Even Hux’s lips weren’t coaxing his mood up. He felt hopeless, and he missed his family. Ben supposed he had made this choice, and he should accept the consequences. It still hurt, however. 

“I believe that things will work out for the better,” Hux said, then he settled his head on Ben’s shoulder. “Now, relax. The letter is sent, the deed is done. There is nothing to do now but wait.” 

Hux was right about at least that, so Ben shut his eyes, trying to let himself enjoy the closeness with his mate. He would pray for a response, pray for forgiveness. In the meanwhile, Hux would be there for him, love him. Ben felt his heart beginning to swell, Hux’s love replacing the pain. His mind settled. The outside world blocked out, they laid in bliss for hours. 

  


When the letter came, Ben almost collapsed in surprise. Hux had returned to their quarters, woken Ben with a kiss and placed an opened letter with the Alderaani seal upon his chest. Queen Leia and her delegation would be arriving on Arkanis within the week. Preparations had been made, but Ben found himself struggling to prepare himself. The letter didn’t guarantee that his mother had forgiven him, just that she wanted to reach out. 

  


He stood with Hux, on a balcony overlooking the kingdom’s gate. They could see all the way out to the sea. In his arms, their precious bundle, and Ben watched the delegation arrive. Regal riders, the greatly adorned nobility, and of course, the carriage which held the royal family. He bent and kissed the top of his infant’s head, his mind troubled. Ben didn’t know how this conversation would transpire. 

“Do you think…” He glanced over at Hux, who stood with his arms behind his back, perfect posture and impeccable appearance. His mate’s eyes did turn to him though, face relaxing into something fond and gentle. Ben lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over the bondmark. The wide collar of his dress was typical of Arkani nobility, but he imagined it might be hard for his mother to see. Light spiraled from his fingertips, and he felt this shuddery nervousness, like kindling being ignited inside his chest. Hux shushed him, reaching over to take his hand. Ben shut his eyes, feeling the warmth of his magic heating between their palms, but Hux didn’t react with fear.

“You should never be ashamed of it,” he told him, then kissed his hand. He kept his lips firmly pressed to Ben’s knuckles until the heat faded, and Ben was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Yellow light flooded from his fingertips, the last release. Hux stepped closer, kissing Ben softly, then he gently cupped the back of their baby’s head. “Let us go and welcome our guests - your family.” 

When Hux walked away, off the balcony and into the palace, Ben held back, casting one more look out over the crowd moving into the inner walls, and he held his baby closer to his chest. He looked down at the soft, gurgling sounds he made, then a yawn, and Ben smiled and watched his beautiful eyes, the same shade as Hux’s, blink open to look around at the world. “Come on,” he whispered, turning to follow behind his mate. “Let’s go meet your grandparents.” 

Down the hallways, they walked with purpose, and guards flanked them on either side. He could feel the tension in the air from the Arkanians at welcoming Republic royalty onto their soil. It wasn’t a feeling he could understand, because this was his family. He longed to see them, in the same way anyone would. However, Ben was very aware of how this could be perceived by others. He knew this might not be a happy reunion. He feared it wouldn’t be. 

They walked into the great hall, and Hux looped an arm around his waist to help Ben up to the thrones. He had given birth mere weeks ago, and there was still much soreness he had yet to overcome. Sitting down, Ben resituated their son, staring down at him as the guards filed in and took vigal around the room. Their dark armor created a foreboding scene, and Ben swallowed down the nerves fluttering in his throat. 

Reaching out one hand, Ben grasped Hux’s hand, and he felt the Alpha’s fingers tightened around his with the same severeness. They clung to each other in the most acceptable way possible in this situation. As the doors were pulled open, Ben held his breath, and the procession arrived. Guards walked in first, standing ineffectually with their weapons removed from them upon entry to the palace. They stood in two lines on either side of the royal party, and Ben’s eyes found his parents standing tall, arms locked together in a similar bid for fortitude as the way he held his mate’s hand. 

As the footsteps ceased, everything coming to a halt, a heavy silence permeated the air. Ben met his mother’s eyes across the hall, then he watched as her gaze fell to the bundle against his chest. He was the first to stand, hand tugging away from Hux’s, and he took a few steps forward off the lifted podium. 

“Welcome to Arkanis,” Hux said, from behind him, standing as well. “Why don’t we send the guards away?” 

Leia’s eyes moved from Ben and onto Hux. She stared at him for a moment, face composed. Ben honestly couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Finally, she nodded. “I agree. You may dismiss your guards first.” 

Hux stepped down beside Ben, gently placing a hand on the small of his back. His face was even, smiling a touch, but Ben could feel the slightest niggle of frustration in their bond. 

Ben looked toward the guards at the western wall, frowning. “You’re dismissed,” he said, then nodded toward the door. He glanced to the other side of the room, nodding to them as well. Hux glanced at him, and Ben met his eyes with an apologetic stare. He didn’t want this being any more tense than it had to be. The Arkani guard slowly left the room, and the Alderaani forces followed. This only left his parents, and behind them, he could see Poe and another familiar face. He smiled, recognizing the guard, Finn. Their hands were linked. Poe smiled at him, noticing his stare, and Ben smiled back before looking away. 

With the assembled guards away, the tension seemed to slowly melt like the winter ice on the first day of spring. He looked to his mother again, and she released Han and began moving toward him. As they neared each other, her face cracked, expression finally melting into regret, and he saw a deep pain in her eyes. “Ben,” she said, softly. “Ben, I'm sorry.” 

His heart froze in his chest, hardly believing that he was hearing those words. His mother hardly ever apologized for anything, and certainly not something like this. He had betrayed her in a way, even if it was for love. “What?” he asked, tears stinging in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. You can’t possibly know how much I regret sending you away.” She reached out, touching his arm, and he slowly bent down, until she could take his face and kiss his forehead. 

“You-you don’t have to apologize,” he choked out, tears beginning to run down his face. 

“Yes, I do. I do.” She let him go, and Ben straightened up, aware of the baby in his arms, who was sleeping through all of this by some miracle. Hux moved closer to him, lifting the infant from his arms, and Ben was finally free to throw his arms around his mother and cling onto her. She stroked his hair, being gentle with him and causing Ben to cry even harder. “Your letter...when I realized all that I would miss because of my own damn stubbornness, I couldn’t stand it. I had read all of your letters, but none of them affected me the same way that one did. I brought it to your old room, and I sat and read the speech you’d written for your coronation. And for the first time, I understood. I understood, Ben.” 

He sniffled, then pulled away so he could look at his mother’s face again. She wiped a tear off his cheek. “What did you understand?” he asked. 

“Empathy,” she replied, cupping his cheek in her weathered hand. Her smile lit up her face, and Ben couldn’t help but return it. “I finally saw the war in the way you do. Something of the past. I saw the First Order as they are, not of the Empire. I had to remove the image of Alderaan burning from my mind to remember just how long ago it’s been. It is time to stop punishing the children of the Empire for the crimes of their fathers.” Her eyes turned to Hux, and she took her hand away from Ben’s face. “I want Alderaan to form a peace treaty with Arkanis as a first step toward peace.” 

Hux blinked, surprised, then he nodded. “Yes, yes, of course. That’s all I’ve wanted for years. A step in the right direction.” 

She smiled at him, then stepped forward with her arms out. “Let me see my grandchild.” 

Hux glanced at Ben, waiting for him to nod before he handed the baby over. 

“His name is Alastair,” Ben said, moving over to nuzzle at Hux’s shoulder, watching his mother take the baby. His eyes opened once again, and he stared up at the stranger now holding him, little legs kicking in the swaddling he was wrapped in. 

“Alastair,” she said, voice fond and soft. Han moved up behind her, hands on her shoulders as he leaned over to see the baby as well. Poe quickly moved up, giving Ben a hug before tugging Finn along with him. They stood in a small congregation, all smiling and happy. 

“Why don’t we move to a more comfortable setting?” Hux asked, motioning to the doors. They moved as one to a lounging space, gathered about the couch. Leia held the baby as she sat down, her attention completely enraptured by her grandchild. Ben had the feeling he wouldn’t get him back until he started crying from hunger. Han’s face was warm and happy, and Ben went to embrace him, happy to have his parents back in his life. 

“Will you visit often?” he asked, as he pulled away. 

“Whenever you’ll have me. Me probably more than her. She’s crowning Poe at the end of the year, but I imagine she’ll have trouble fully giving up the reigns to him for awhile.” Han squeezed Ben’s arm gently, then glanced over at Poe, who slung his arm over Finn’s shoulders. 

Poe shrugged. “I’ll be glad to have her guiding me.” He turned his head, kissing Finn on the cheek. “By the way, your son is beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Ben said, stepping back as Hux roped him in, kissing him as well. His hand braced on his chest, and Ben flushed lightly. 

“See, I told you it would all work out in the end,” he said. The Alpha’s smile was infectious, their bond swelling with love. 

Ben nodded, looking to his mother, watching her looking on her grandchild with love and adoration. Something he hadn’t been sure he would get to see mere months ago. “You were right,” he said. Love and warmth filled the room, and for the first time, Ben knew it would last forever. 


End file.
